Scarecrows
by MadaraUchiha-Chan
Summary: From the time when they were Genin, to the time they were in love, to the time they were apart, to the time they were enemies...Just some short drabbles...beware the shameless FLUFF and light angst...Fem!Kakashi x Obito...ObiKaka, some Yaoi, and side pairings !
1. Ignoring

"Hey Kaka-baka! Fight me!" yelled Obito skidding into a halt in front of a stone faced Kakashi and a sweatdropping Rin.

"Hn, baka."

"H-hey! Get back here!"


	2. Arguing

"Hey Kaka-baka!" grinned Obito as Kakashi deadpanned.

"Hn." grunted Kakashi as she blatantly ignored him making Obito fume.

"Y-You _UGLY SCARECROW_!" blurted Obito childishly as Kakashi froze before turning around slowly, like a deranged sociopath in a horror movie.

 _"...UGLY!?"_

And so that was how Minato and Rin found Obito, tied to a training post in only his boxers, as Kakashi used him as a target board.

Kakashi also _'accidentally'_ threw a few _VERY_ sharp darts a little too close to Obito's poor Obito Jr.


	3. Roses

Obito closed his eyes, grinning in excitement as he held a rose bouquet behind his back, which he wanted to give to Rin.

Obito, who apparently was too caught up in excitement, slammed right into someone, knocking them over, and making them land on top of him.

"A-ah! Sorry, are you okay!?" yelped Obito as he tried to get out from underneath the body that was on top of him only to grab something...soft?

"...Obito. Why are you grabbing my non-existent breasts?" deadpanned an oh so familiar voice that made Obito want to curl up and die in mortification.

"...Erm, t-they're nice and...flat?"

 _SMACK!_

That was definitely the wrong thing to say.


	4. Sharing a tent

"Minato-sensei...do I really have to sleep in the same tent as Obito?" muttered Kakashi with a light blush on her face as Minato chuckled.

 _'This is the perfect opportunity…'_ thought Minato evilly, a glint in his eyes.

"Yes, yes you do Kakashi-chan, it's for the sake of getting _grandch_ -! I-I meant It's for the sake of the mission, _ahaha_..."

"..."

* * *

Timeskip…

And so Obito and Kakashi ended up in the same tent, and let me tell you it was awkward as hell being in a tent that was meant for only one person to occupy.

"I'll take the right, and you take the left." muttered Kakashi before marching over to her spot and plopping down, looking at Obito expectantly.

Obito averted his eyes slightly shyly, as he also snuggled into his fuuton.

And that night, Kakashi found out Obito was a very _persistent_ cuddler.


	5. Blood

"Hey Minato-sensei, why's Kaka-baka bleeding?" asked Obito in confusion after he and Kakashi finished sparing.

"Ah, she must've gotten injured-" started Minato before Obito cut him off.

"Hey, hey, is Kaka-baka supposed to be bleeding from _down_ there?"

"She's fine- _WAIT_ _WHAT!?"_ yelped Minato suddenly going pale.

"Sensei? What's-?"

 _KUSHIINNNAAAA!"_ and so a panicked Minato ran off to find his girlfriend, leaving a confused Obito and a blank faced Kakashi.

"Any clue to why I'm bleeding from down here yet?" drawled Kakashi as Obito shrugged.

"Nope."said Obito shaking his head no.

"Help me stop the bleeding?" said Kakashi jesturing down to her bloodied shorts.

"Eww! No way Kaka-baka!"

 _"...BWAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_

 _"EEP! KAKA-BAKA, WHY ARE YOU CRYING!?"_


	6. Love Triangle

Minato looked at his teams interactions sweatdropping.

Obito looked at Rin shyly, who was trying to strike up a conversation with Kakashi, who blatantly ignored her and was sneaking glances at Obito who was too busy looking at Rin to notice.

 _'My team is just one big, complicated love triangle...'_


	7. Fathers Day

"Where's Rin?" asked Obito looking around to find his crush.

"Well, it _is_ fathers day..." said Minato as Obito's expression dropped alongside Kakashi's.

"I-I'm just gonna go get some ramen..." said Obito sniffling slightly.

"Why are you crying, dobe?" said Kakashi as OBito glared at her.

"I-I'm not crying, there's just something in my eye..." said Obito stubbornly as he wiped at his eyes from under his goggles.

Kakashi sighed.

"Tch, come on dobe, we'll get ramen together." said Kakashi with a small blush on her cheeks which was hidden by her mask, as she turned around and started to walk off.

"Wait up, Kaka-baka!"


	8. Jealousy

It was just a normal day on the Team 7 Konoha training grounds...as normal as it can get with Gai around anyways...

"Hello there, my youthful Kakashi! Let's have a contest!" declared Gai as he looked at Kakashi with a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

 _'Kakashi-chan is looking so youthful today...'_

"Hm, what was that Gai?" drawled Kakashi ignoring Gai completely.

"Kakashi! You and your hip attitude!" said Gai crying anime tears as Kakashi once again, ignored him.

 _'Hmph, why is that idiot near Kakashi...wait since when do I care, and since when do I called Kakashi, Kakashi-argh! I did it again! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid...'_ thought Obito as he banged his head against a training post.

"Obito your so youthfully youthful!"

"...I'm surrounded by idiots..."


	9. Too close

"Kakashi-kun! Come join me for ramen please..." said Rin shyly as Kakashi looked away from her, barely acknowledging her.

 _'I still don't get why she calls me Kakashi-kun though...'_

"Baka! Don't ignore Rin-chan!" said Obito angrily as he pulled her up from the front of her shirt so that they were practically nose to nose.

 _'Close...t-to close...'_ thought Kakashi with swirls in her eyes.

"H-hey! Wake up Kaka-baka! Wha _eep_!-Rin-chan! Kakashi fainted!"


	10. Never Alone

When Obito first met Kakashi at the swings, she was alone.

 _There was no one there to push her_

When he saw her at the acedemy, she was alone.

 _No one would talk to her_

When all the parents congratulated their kids, she was alone.

 _Her father wasn't there_

On her 7th birthday, she was alone.

 _No one was there to say 'Happy Birthday'_

When Kakashi was put on team 7, she wasn't alone anymore.

 _She had comrades now_

when she met Minato, she wasn't alone anymore.

 _He was her sensei_

When she met Rin-chan, she wasn't alone anymore.

 _She made a friend_

When she met Obito, she wasn't alone anymore.

 _'You'll always have me, Kaka-baka...'_

* * *

 _ **You'll never be alone**_


	11. Complicated

"Rin, you do know that dobe likes you _A LOT_ right?" said Kakashi one day as Rin smiled nervously.

"Y-yeah, but I like him as a brother though, but I just can't tell him." confessed Rin as she shifted nervopusly making Kakashi sigh.

"You're gonna have to tell him sooner or later, orelse he'll get the wrong idea..." said Kakashi as Rin nodded guiltily.

Kakashi's face softened as she patted Rin's hair making her peak up to see Kakashi.

"...I _hate_ that frown on your face, it doen't suit you." said Kakashi as the corner of Rin's mouth twitched slightly, before she beamed.

"Hey Rin-chan, Kaka-baka!"

Rin turned to where the voice came from, only to grin back.

 _'Maybe I'll tell him later...he looks so happy right now...'_ thought Rin.

Kakashi gave an unnoticeable smile as Obito tripped and scraped his knee, making Rin fuss over him like a mother hen.

She wouldn't trade them for the world, even though Obito was as oblivious as they came.

 _'He doesn't need to know I like him...right?'_


	12. Dolphins

Obito did _not_ like Iruka, aw screw that, he _hated_ the brats guts.

Even though the brat was a year younger then them, he always somehow managed to bump into them.

Iruka was a prankster, and almost all of his pranks revolved around Kaka-baka.

At one point, he even stole Kakashi's bra and waved it around as he ran around the village, as a pissed Kakashi in a bathrobe (with her mask) ran after him, yelling bloody murder.

It went down in Konoha history, but the bra was never recovered...

Moving on...

"Haha! I've decided, Kakashi is gonna be _mine_ when I grow up!" grinned Iruka as he glomped a frozen Kakashi, snuggling into her (finally) developing breasts contently.

"Go away." grumbled Kakashi as she tried to shove off Iruka, who was practically all up in her chest...which she did not like.

"Yeah, yeah! Leave Kakashi alone!" growled Obito possessively, his Uchiha possessiveness finally coming out to play.

"...Obito, are you sick?" asked Rin sweatdropping as Obito snapped out of it, looking sheepish.

"Haha, nothing nothin- _ **BRAT! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF KAKASHI'S ASS**!"_

 _'...I'm pretty sure he's sick...'_


	13. Kakashi's (unintentional) crudeness

**WARNING: KAKASHI'S (UNINTENTIONAL) CRUDE LANGUAGE...AND THE BIRDS AND BEE'S...KINDA...**

* * *

"Rin?" asked Kakashi as she silently munched on her dango that the strange girl with purple hair had given her.

"Yes Kakashi-kun?" asked Rin as Kakashi swallowed her pride and asked away.

"What does the word fuck mean?"

"E-eh!? Er..."

"Why did I hear Kushina and Minato-sensei moaning in their room? Were they in pain?"

"U-uh...!"

"And what's a condom?"

"I-it's um..."

"What's a cunt?"

" _Meep_!"

"What's a blowjob? Why does Minato-sensei always ask Kushina for one?"

"U-urk..."

"What's an orgasm?"

" _Eep_!"

"What's a penis look like? Is it like a-?"

"OH GOD MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! MINATO-SENSEI HELP MEEEEEEE!" and poor Rin couldn't take it anymore, she ran off frantically to find Minato-sensei, completly red faced, ignoring the stares of the passing by villagers.

"...What was the big deal?"


	14. Dress

"Kaka-baka...why are you in a dress?" asked Obito slightly blushing (though he didn't know why) at the sight off Kakashi in a black, knee length dress.

"S-shut up dobe! R-Rin-chan made me..." said Kakashi lightly flustered as she averted her eyes shyly.

"Kakashi! How youthful of you to wear a dress!" yelled Gai as he approached the pair.

"Hm? What was that Gai...I couldn't hear you." said Kakashi turning away.

"Kakashi-!" Gai reached out only to grab something soft.

 _SQUEEZE._

 _"KAKASHI!_ you have very youthful-!"

 _ **"GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF KAKASHI'S BOOBS!"**_

* * *

"...I think my teammates are sick, Minato-sensei..." said Rin sweatdropping as Obito glared at every passing by male that dared to even look in their direction.

"R-right..." said Minato sweatdropping.


	15. Kakashi's Birthday

**_AN: I DREW THE COVER, DO YOU LIKE IT?_**

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Kakashi/Kakashi-kun/Kaka-baka!" said Minato, Rin, and OBito when Kakashi walked into her house.

"W-wha!?" gasped Kakashi surprised.

"Let's eat cake!" grinned Rin as she grabbed Kakashi's arms leading her towards the cake.

"C-cake?" said Kakashi still shocked.

"We got you presents too, see!" grinned Minato as he motioned towards the three well wrapped gifts in the corner of the table.

"P-presents!?" said Kakashi feeling her eyes starting to mist.

"I-I made you a card..." said Obito shyly as he handed her a messy card that had _'HaPpy Berthday kaKa-baKa'_ written messily on the front, while inside it said _'Happy Berthday and eat lotsa of cAke'_

"Dobe, y-your spelling is terrible...*sniffle*thanks..." mumbled Kakashi frantically rubbing at her eyes, as she held the card to her chest.

"O-oi baka! Why're you crying!?" said Obito worried, since when did she cry!?

 _'Was my spelling really THAT bad?'_ panicked Obito.

"T-thanks...Thank you...minna-san..." said Kakashi as she collapsed to her knee's, as tears streamed down her face.

"H-hey stop crying, baka!"

* * *

 _Until this day forward, the card was hand-framed and hung up beside her bed, where she saw it every morning, and smiled._


	16. Name

"Obito..." said Kakashi seriously making Obito's eyes widen as he backed up.

"Kaka-baka!? Since when do you call me by name!?" said Obito surprised as Kakashi looked down, her hair shadowing her eyes.

"S-say it..." mumbled Kakashi as Obito looked at her in confusion.

"Say what?" asked Obito tilting his head to the side.

"S-say...say... _SAY MY NAME DAMMIT_!" yelled Kakashi, her cheeks flaming in embarrassment.

 _'I can't believe I actually said that...'_

"Oh, wow really? That's it, sure... _Kakashi_." shrugged Obito grinning as Kakashi stared blankly at him, before she fell face forward into the ground, her whole face red and practically giving off steam.

"E-eh!? _MINATO-SENSEI! KAKA-BAKA FAINTED AGAIN!"_


	17. Sugar

Obito saw Kakashi at a shop, wearing a black skirt and white tank top.

"K-Kaka-baka!? You're wearing a skirt!?" said Obito wide eyed as he watched Kakashi reach out to grab ingredients for her dinner.

"So what dobe...I've gotta get that sugar on the bottom shelf..." mumbled Kakashi as she bent down to grab the bag of sugar that was a few shelves below her.

Obito, who was behind her, watched wide eyed and blushing as her skirt revealed her white panties when she bent down.

"A-ah! K-Kaka-baka...er..." Obito still tongue tied, watched as Kakashi bent down even further to reach for the sugar in the back, giving Obito another eyeful.

"Hm, what is it dobe, I'm busy..."

"N-nothing..."

From then on, Obito always conveniently seemed to meet Kakashi when she was wearing a skirt, and stood directly behind her, hoping to get an eyeful.


	18. How Babies are Made

"Hey Minato-sensei...why does my 'you know what' stick up and feel hot when I'm around Kaka-baka?" asked Obito, his eyebrows furrowed, as Minato tripped and landed flat on his face comically.

"E-er...Obito...have you heard of the birds and bee's?" asked Minato sweatdropping.

"Maybe? I mean hasn't everyone seen a bird or a bee in Konoha?" asked Obito confused.

"Obito...n-no more training today, It's time I taught you the birds and the b-bee's..." said Minato sitting down on the grass and patting to a spot beside him, looking at Obito expectantly.

"Really? There's more to it...?"

* * *

"Wait _WHAT_!? Whaddaya mean that's how babies are made!?"


	19. Bad Feeling

"Rin-chan! Rin-chan! We have a mission tomorrow! I can't wait!" grinned Obito as Rin grinned in agreement.

They would finally go on a real mission!

"Minato-sensei said it's at a place called the Kannabi bridge..." said Rin grinning as Obito bounced on the soles of his feet, in anticipation.

"Minato-sensei said I was captain." said Kakashi lightly boasting glancing in Obito's direction, as if hoping to impress him.

Only, it gave the opposite effect.

"Hmph! I'd be a better leader then you, Kaka-baka!" pouted Obito in jealousy, making Kakashi freeze.

And so Kakashi walked right past the surprised pair before settling into the corner, and sulking Hashirama-style.

 _'Obito doesn't like me, Obito doesn't like me, Obito doesn't like me...'_ sulked Kakashi lightly rocking back and forth as a cloud hung over her form.

Minato just sweatdropped, before his face became serious, watching his team joke and play around like kids their age really should be doing.

 _'I have a bad feeling about this mission...'_


	20. Mission

"Everybody packed?" said Minato smiling as the three newly appointed jounin nodded in confirmation.

"Yup! Hey, Minato-sensei! You gonna come with us?" asked Obito grinning as Minato nodded.

"I'll be your commander for part of the mission, and for the remainder Kakashi will take my place." said Minato making Obito pout and Kakashi puff out her chest in pride.

"Alright team, lets head out!"

And then the 4 ninja jumped off, disappearing into the treetops, not knowing this mission would change their lives forever.


	21. Mission, START!

"Me, Rin, and Obito infiltrate the Kannabi Bridge and destroy it, then withdraw, correct?" said Kakashi clearing up what Minato had just told them.

Minato nodded in confirmation.

"Minato-sensei! What're you gonna be doing?" questioned Obito.

"I will face the enemy directly in battle, I'll create a diversion for you...ready team?" stated Minato seriously.

 _'That feelings not going away, somethings going to happen today, and it can't be good...'_

 **"Ready!"**


	22. Baka

"Kakashi! Don't engage y-!" Minato was cut off when Kakashi ignored his order and fired up her new jutsu, Chidori, before running a Stone shinobi through with it.

"You little bitch!" growled the Stone shinobi's comrade as he was about to stab an unsuspecting Kakashi's back, only for a yellow flash to stab him first.

Kakashi turned around with widened eyes, now aware that she could have died just then.

"Kakashi. You disobeyed my direct order. Don't let it happen again." said Minato with a hard look in his eyes making Kakashi recoil back in shame.

Obito, who's eyes we're shadowed by his bangs, marched up to Kakashi, face to face.

"What is it dobe-!"

 **SLAP!**

Kakashi held her cheek in surprise, her eyes looking up to meet Obito's angry onyx ones.

"You...you _TOTAL BAKA_!" growled Obito before stalking back to Minato's side, turning away from her.

The rest of the day, even thought the mark had long faded from her cheek, it still stung like a thousand needles to her heart.


	23. Obito's Anger

Obito didn't talk to Kakashi for most of the mission.

Even when Minato split with them and went on his separate mission.

Even when they were attacked.

Even when he saved her from a shinobi and gained his Sharingan.

Obito was pissed, more pissed then the time some creepy pedophile had decided to stalk Kakashi and tried to force himself on her...of course Obito did not take well to that...one bit...let's just say even Orochimaru would piss himself at how badly mutilated the guy was (who knew the power of chopsticks was so great...)

But when Kakashi was reluctant to save a kidnapped Rin for the sake of the damn _rules_...

 **"KAKASHI I SWEAR! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU IF YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON US! THOSE WHO ABANDON THE MISSION ARE TRASH, BUT THOSE WHO ABANDON THEIR FRIENDS ARE WORSE THEN TRASH! YOU HERE ME, KAKASHI HATAKE!?"**

Kakashi flinched back as his glare locked onto hers, before breaking down sobbing.

"Let's so save Rin-nee-chan...Obito..."


	24. Avalanche

Kakashi growled in irritation as the two shinobi mocked and jeered at them.

 _'Those bastards will be dead when I get my hands on them...'_ thought Kakashi angrily in vengeance.

The bastards had _dared_ to harm Rin.

When they had found her she had been terrified, weak, and injured from head to toe.

Obito had been livid, his Sharingan flashing every now and then, and his chakura levels rising to correspond with his rage.

Kakashi felt everything shake, the rocks were crumbling, and the exit was blocked off too.

Kakashi noticed the avalanche heading in their direction a little too late, the three were now trapped, and the bastards had gotten away.

Kakashi looked up wide eyed in shock, only to feel a huge boulder about to fall ontop of her.

 _"KAKASHI-KUN! WATCH OUT!"_

 _ **"KAKASHI, MOVE YOU BAKA!"**_

Kakashi felt someone shove her to the side, making her collide against the rock, injured slightly but safe.

 ** _BOOM!_**


	25. Crushed

When the rubble cleared, Kakashi's eyes widened in horror.

Half of Obito's body was crushed underneath a boulder, while he was still alive, but barely.

" _OBITO!_ " cried out Kakashi in fear as she ran up to Obito's body, and knelt down next to him.

"Ka...Kakashi..." Obito found it quite hard to talk with half of his face crushed, but barely managed to do so.

"Obito...I'm sorry, this is my fault...this is all my fault..." sniffled Kakashi as she leaned in closer to him as Obito gave a watery half smile.

"Don't...Don't blame yourself..." smiled Obito.

"Y-you'll be fine...I swear...you'll be fine..." muttered Kakashi desperatly trying to lift off the boulder that was mercilessly crushing Obito.

" _Kakashi-chan_...I...I wanna confess s-something to...you..."

"Y-yeah?"

 _'I want to say I love you, Kakashi-chan...'_


	26. Love You Too

Before Obito could say a thing, he abruptly remembered something.

"Kakashi...chan...take my e-eye..."

"N-no way, dobe!"

"...Th...Happy...late Birthday...K-Kakashi..."

Obito looked pleadingly towards Rin who sniffled and nodded slowly as she knelt beside Obito getting ready to preform the surgery.

"T...Thank you...Obito...kun..."

Just as Rin completed the transfer, the cave started to cave in.

Before she left, she looked lovingly into where Obito's eye should have been, and kissed what was left of lip.

"I...I love...I love you, Obito-kun!"

And with that, Kakashi clenched her fist and ran off to join Rin.

"...I d-do..too..." whispered Obito smiling the best he could.

That was the day Sharingan Kakashi was born, and Team 7 was fated to fall apart.


	27. Don't Go Away

Obito woke up, in a dimly lit cave.

 _'I hope you guys got away, Kakashi-chan, Rin-nee-chan...'_ thought Obito sadly, as he tested his fingers.

"I see you've woken up..." spoke an old, gravely voice.

Obito turned his head, and saw an old man with a scythe.

and that was the beginning to Obito's road to darkness.

* * *

Kakashi closed herself off from the world, only talking to a mourning Rin and regretful Minato.

Iruka, Gai, and all of her companions or friends noticed this and did their best to cheer up, but failed.

"Kami-sama I beg you...don't take Rin-nee-chan or Minato-sensei away from me...they're all I have left..." whispered Kakashi as she traced Obito's memorial stone with her finger, a few tears falling down her masked cheeks.

 _'...But then again, why would Kami-sama ever listen to my plea's...I'm merely trash...'_


	28. Valentines Day

Kakashi sighed.

It was valentines day and she couldn'tget Obito out of her mind.

Kakashi watched as Asuma stuttered and stammered as he handed an amused Kuranai some roses.

Anko had gone off to gives ome chocolates to her crush Orochimaru (Kakashi never understood what went on in that girls head...then again no one did)

And Gai...was off being youthful somewhere.

"Kakashi-kun..." mumbled Rin as she watched Kakashi look at the couples in Konoha with slight envy.

"Hm..nothings wrong Rin...I'll be going home now..." eye smiled Kakashi as she went home.

She then sat on her bed, looking at the framed birthday card with Obito's cringe worthy handwriting and spelling before sighing softly.

"Happy valentines day...Obito-kun...would you have been my valentine?"


	29. Obito's Gai senses are tingling

"Rin-nee-chan..." mumbled Kakashi as she rested her head on Rin's lap, as they sat in front of Obito's memorial stone.

"K-Kakashi-kun...I-It'll be fine, I p-promise...I promise..." sniffled Rin as she looked down at Kakashi's solemn face, her tears sliding down onto Kakashi's cheeks.

"...R-Rin-nee-chan...don't cry...O-Obito-kun wouldn't want that..."

"R-right! Let's tell him all about h-how Gai-san groped you again...I-I bet he'd freak out...s-so what happened was..."

* * *

With Obito...

Obito dropped his training weights, his ears and nose twitching as he sniffed around the room like a trained nin dog.

"...What are you doing?" asked Madara raising an amused brow from his throne.

His little pupil *cough* _puppet_ *cough* was sniffing around the air like...he didn't know what to say...

"...My _'Gai-just-groped-Kakashi-chan-again'_ senses are tingling again...when I get my hands on him..." growled Obito while bristling like an angry cat as Zetsu and Guru Guro snickered mischievously.

"Obito-chan has a _girlfriend_ ~!"

 _"S-SHUT UP!"_

Madara facepalmed.

He was stuck with these idiot's until the day he died.

 _'And they're supposed to enact the Moon's Eye Plan in my stead...'_


	30. Special Edition: Rin's Date

Rin was going on a _date_ with some guy named Mizuki.

He was always leering at her little Rin-nee-chan whenever she passed by, and she did NOT like it one bit.

Not to mention his atrocious hair, hair like that gave people like her with silver hair a bad name...

 _'I'm onto you, fucker...'_

* * *

Rin smiled nervously as Mizuki smiled charmingly at her as they chatted.

Honestly he hadn't really given her the chance to say no, more like he had demanded her to go out with him...

(Ah Rin-chan, you're too sweet and kind for your own good...)

"So, Rin why do you hang out with looser Kakashi?" grinned Mizuki as Rin's smile disappeared.

"She's _not_ a looser!" protested Rin as Mizuki laughed.

"Yeah right, her _trash_ father committed suicide just to get away from her-"

 _SMACK!_

Rin was panting in anger, watching in satisfaction where her hand had left a red mark on his cheek.

Mizuki on the other hand was trembling in rage.

 _'How could someone like Rin choose a looser like KAKASHI over ME!?'_ thought Mizuki as his eyes narrowed threateningly on Rin's small form.

"Y-You little _BITCH_!" roared Mizuki in anger as he went to hit Rin.

Rin flinched back, raising her arms defensively to block the hit.

Mizuki gave a pained cry as a gloved hand grabbed his arm, stopping it from hitting Rin.

And there she was, Kakashi Hatake in all her black mini-dress and thigh length stockings (plus her mask) beauty, looking like the masked angel of death, her one covered eye making her look twice as threatening.

Kakashi protectively pushed Rin behind her as Rin sweatdropped.

"Hmph! So the looser looks pretty good in a dress, I'll give you that!" muttered Mizuki with a light flush on his cheeks.

 _'Those legs...'_ thought Mizuki mentally drooling as he shamelessly eyed the gift the gods had bestowed upon the Elemental nations, Kakashi's smooth 'n' sexy legs...

* * *

With Obito...

" _GAAAAHHHHH_! My _'A-pervert-is-staring-at-Kakashi-chan's-smooth-and-sexy-leg's-again'_ senses are tingling again, _ARGH_!" growled Obito as Zetsu and Guru Guru sweatdropped.

Madara just did what he always did in (frequent) situations like this...

He gave the legendary face palm of utter defeat.

Those idiots were a lost cause really.

* * *

 _"...BAKA!"_ roared Kakashi when she caught him staring at her legs.

"E-eh..." swetadropped Rin.

 _"...LEARN YOU PLACE!"_ roared Kakashi as she gave a roundhouse kick to Mizuki's head (Inner Moka style XD) making him crash through a few buildings.

Mizuki was not in pain, he was in _BLISS_.

 _'Black laced panties...black laced panties...'_ thought Mizuki drooling before he was knocked out from the impact, his nose dripping out blood.

"...My work here is done, let's get some dango with Anko-san, Rin-nee-chan..."

"R-right..."

* * *

With Obito...

"DAMMIT! My _'someone-other-than-me-looked-at-Kakashi's-lace-panties' s_ enses are tingling!"

"...You look up girl's panties?" muttered Zetsu as Guru Guru sulked muttering about how _'Obito_ _was a bad boy'_ to himself in a dark corner.

"N-no!" denied Obito blushing furiously.

 _'Just KAkashi-chan's...'_ thought Obito in a light daze as he drooled.

 _'Why did I ever think of leaving my plans of peace to these idiots again?'_ thought Madara giving a legendary facepalm once more.


	31. The beginning of the End

Kakashi and Rin were on a solo mission together, while Minato was off on another mission in a diffrent place.

Before Kakashi could say anything, mist nin attacked and took Rin, leaving Kakashi barely alive.

 _'I promised Obito-kun I'd protect you, Rin-nee-chan...'_


	32. Calm Before the Storm

"K-Kakashi-kun...I'm being used...!" said Rin urgently as Kakashi startled, nearly missing the branch she was about to leap to.

"Those Kiri nin...when I get my hands on them for hurting you Rin-nee-chan..." growled Kakashi darkly clenching her fist just itching to Chidori's someones ass to hell and back.

Kakashi had managed to rescue Rin, but she felt as if it were a bit _TOO_ easy, not that she was complaining but still...

"Kakashi-kun! Watch out!" yelled Rin as a kunai was flung in her direction, making her hastily dodge.

"Well look what we have here, a pretty little girl who thinks she can handle the big boys..." smirked a single Kiri nin as Kakashi stared at him blankly making Rin sweatdrop.

 _'...He's fucked...'_

 ** _"..._ Chidori _."_**


	33. Death

Obito ran in panicked frenzy with Guru Guru clinging to the crushed side of his body.

Obito got broken images, images of Rin and Kakashi dying.

"H-hey! Stop showing me these weird images!"

Obito had to get there in time and save his Nee-chan, and _HIS_ Kakashi-chan.

* * *

"Rin-nee-chan!" wailed Kakashi as Rin ran in front of her Chidori, making Kakashi's hands go right through her heart.

Kakashi could feel her hand squeeze around Rin's heart.

"K-Kakashi-kun..." mumbled Rin through the pain, as she coughed up blood and fell forward.

Kakashi looked at her, tears in her eyes, as she withdrew the Chidori blade from Rins heart, hugging her one last time before letting her drop.

Kakashi fell beside her, in temporary coma.

But Obito didn't know that.

* * *

Obito saw his teamates, his Nee-chan and his love, both dead on the ground being surrounded by Kiri nin.

 **"RRRAAAAGGGHHHHH!"**


	34. I'm sorry, Kakashi-chan

Obito wished this was all just a bad dream.

Rin-nee-chan was dead.

Kakashi-chan was dead.

He checked their pulses, but they both weren't alive.

Obito hugged Rin's body close to him before setting her upright against a rock.

He the cradled Kakashi's body so that her face was against his chest.

"Kakashi-chan...

I'm sorry I always picked fights with you,

I'm sorry I was rude to you,

I'm sorry I never listened to you,

I'm sorry I made you cry,

I'm sorry I didn't protect Rin-nee-chan for you in time,

I'm sorry I lied to you,

I'm sorry I made you cry,

I'm sorry I couldn't protect you,

Did you know that I loved you?"


	35. Will I be Alone Again?

Kakashi woke up, confused.

 _'Where am I, what happened...Rin-nee-chan...Obito-kun...'_

"Kakashi! Thank Kami your awake!" Kakashi turned her head, only to be glomped by Minato.

"M-Minato-sensei...?" gasped Kakashi in surprise, her voice slightly wavering.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, I'm so sorry..." whispered Minato, his cerulean eyes glistening in tears.

"Rin-nee-chan...Obito-kun..." whispered Kakashi in defeat.

"It's okay to cry Kakashi, I'm here too, I'll always be here for you..." Kakashi returned the hug, tears streaming down her masked cheeks.

 _'But what if you leave me like everyone else, they always leave me alone...'_


	36. ANBU

After the death of Obito and Rin, Kakashi threw herself into more and more missions, trying to heal her broken heart.

She then made it into ANBU, meeting someone by the name of Tenzou, who called her his _'Senpai'_.

"S-senpai, I think you're cool..."

Awkward silence.

"S-senpai, your hair's really nice..."

Awkward silence.

"S-senpai, I-I think you're really strong..."

Awkward silence.

"S-Senpai, I think your really brave..."

Awkward silence.

Tenzou sulked, his Senpai was so oblivious to his advances...

The other ANBU snickered, this was the best entertainment they'd had in years.

* * *

"Kakashi-san, you do know how Tenzo feels, right?" asked Itachi as Kakashi looked at him silently through the holes in her ANBU mask.

"...What advances?"

"...nothing."

"...If you say so, Itachi-kun..."

Itachi felt bad for Tenzou.


	37. Obito's Return

Obito wore his flame patterned mask and readied his weapons.

It was time he destroyed Konoha, using the Kyuubi from a pregnant Kushina.

 _'Don't worry Kushina, Minato-sensei, you and your unborn son be reunited when the Infinite Tsukiyomi is in effect, all your pain and suffering will be worth it in the end...I promise'_

"Time to go..." chuckled Obito as he left into the tree's.

Konoha would fall this night, he'd make sure of it.

But what Obito didn't know is that he would be reuniting with Kakashi once more, and thus light the beginning to his unhealthy obsession with her...


	38. The Kyuubi Attack

Kakashi gasped in terror when she saw a 9-tailed fox demon tower over Konoha.

"Kakashi! Take all Genin and Chunin and evacuate the civilians!" ordered Minato as Kakashi hesitated before nodding.

"I understand, Hokage-sama!" saluted Kakashi before giving a surprised Minato a quick hug and leaped away to comlete her orders.

Minato then turned to his pregnant wife, he doubted they would make it out alive today.

 _'Sorry, Kakashi-chan...stay strong...'_


	39. She's MINE

Kakashi ran, helping civilians on her way, as she tried to go in the direction that she knew Minato was in.

Kakashi ended up in a forest, just outside the area Minato was fighting a mysterious masked figure.

"Minato-sensei!" yelled Kakashi in worry as the figure landed a hit on her sensei.

Two pairs of eyes widened, both for different reasons.

"Kakashi!? What in the name of Kami are you doing here!?" yelled Minato angry but worried at the same time.

She wasn't safe here, who knew _WHAT_ that twisted man could _DO_ to a girl her age.

 _'I'm sure she can handle herself but I can't help but worry...'_ thought Minato sweating as Kakashi stood defensively in front of him.

The masked mans stance slackened as he walked slowly towards Kakashi, almost as if in a trance.

"K-Kakashi, is that really you..." said the figure as he reached out to touch Kakashi's face making her jerk back with widened eyes.

Minato's face hardened in protectiveness as he suddenly grabbed Kakashi and flashed out of there and to where he had marked a spot where the civilian shelter was.

He then dropped Kakashi and flashed back to his fight, watching as the man trembled in rage.

"Y...you kept her from me...she's _mine_ , Yellow Flash, she's _MINE_."

"She's not yours, she's never met you before, I won't let you lay a hand on my student, not now, not _ever_."

The masked man chuckled darkly.

"You _CAN'T_ keep her from me if you're dead, can you?"

Minato's face turned murderous.

It would be a battle to the death.


	40. Special Edition: Frustrating Nights

"Obito I have to wonder, who is this _'Kakashi-chan'_ you mutter and moan about in your sleep?" smirked Madara as Obito flushed, embarrassed.

"I-it's nothing! R-really!" gulped Obito comically as Madara smirked, leaning forward from his throne so that he could whisper into Obito's ear.

"Really? Then why do _moan_ , _pant_ , and _dirty_ the sheets until they're _wet_ almost every morning, poor Zetsu and Guru Guru have to clean it up..." smirked Madara as Obito screeched before blushing so hard steam came out of his ears.

 _ **"ARRGGHHH!"**_ screamed Obito in frustration as he ran out the room, face aflame, just as Guru Guru came in alongside Zetsu.

"...You really shouldn't tease the poor kid like that Madara...even if he deserves it for making us clean up after him after his _'sexually frustrating'_ nights..."

"Hn. I'm growing old, let me have my fun..."

Even after that incident, Obito still ruined the sheets...every night.

The good news was, Madara had a lot to hold over poor frustrated Obito's head in the future.

The bad news was that Zetsu and Guru Guru still were on _'the aftermath'_ cleaning duty.


	41. To Protect

Kakashi mourned at the memorial stone.

First it was her father.

First it was her lover.

Then it was her Nee-chan.

Then it was her Sensei.

All that was left for her was her sensei's son.

 _'Minato-sensei, I swear, I swear I'll protect Naruto-chan for you, even If I have to die while doing so...'_

Kakashi would protect him, after all, Obito and Rin would have done the same.


	42. I'm So Weak

Kakashi watched in barely restrained anger as the villagers beat and chased away Naruto from wherever he went.

 _'Damn...I can't face him...I'm not ready...I'll do whatever from the shadows I can...'_ thought Kakashi in regret as she blended back into the shadows to plot the punishment for those villagers.

'I'm such a coward...s _orry, Naruto-chan...I'm so weak...but for now the least I can do is...get some form of payback for you...'_


	43. And Gai Does It Again

Kakashi walked down the streets of Konoha, her hands shoved into her pockets.

 ** _"KAKASHI! LET US COMPETE IN A CHALLENGE WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH!"_** yelled a familiar _'hip'_ voice as Kakashi's hair flew back from the sheer force of the yell.

"Hm. Did you say something Gai?" said Kakashi nonchalantly as she turned around and started to walk away.

"Damn you Kakashi! You and your hip attitude!" anime cried Gai as he reached out for her...

...And accidentally grabbed her ass.

"...Kakashi! You have a very youthful bottom-!"

"Gai... _KNOW YOUR PLACE!_ " and so Gai was bitch slapped into the sky, as a trail of anime tears went with him.

Kakashi sighed and walked away, you'd think that idiot Gai was doing this every time they met on purpose...he wouldn't right?

She wouldn't count on it.

* * *

Obito twitched, before sniffing the air around an annoyed Pain, forgetting he still had his mask on.

"...What on earth are you doing?" said Pain raising a brow.

"...My _'Gai just groped Kakashi again'_ senses are tingling..." growled Obito darkly.

"...Who's this Kakashi you speak of?" asked Pain curiously as he sweatdropped when _'Madara'_ sighed as if in bliss.

"...My g-girlfriend..." muttered Obito almost as if assuring himself.

"...Self proclaimed?"

"Self proclaimed."


	44. Jounin instructor?

"You're doing _WHAT_!?" yelled Kakashi in outrage as Sarutobi Hiruzen looked at Kakashi with guilt.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, but I am revoking your position as ANBU, from now on you're a jounin instructor." sighed Sarutobi clasping his hands in front of him, leaning forward on his desk.

 _'Kakashi...you've been going on even more suicidal missions these past few years, I cannot allow you to die, for my dead student's sake...'_

"Fine, Hokage-sama..." growled Kakashi in irritation a she bit down her temper.

She couldn't exactly drop kick the Hokage out of the building could she... _could she_?

Kakashi didn't want to get kicked out of Konoha anytime soon...so she decided went with plan B...

...And so with not even the slightest sympathy, Kakashi burned all the Third Hokage's Icha Icha Paradise books in front of him with a mini Katon Jutsu and took a few for herself (she had been wondering what the big deal was about those books anyways...) leaving a despaired Sarutobi who mourned the loss of his beautiful porn...


	45. Purring

Kakashi watched a 6 year old Naruto as he stared at her ANBU form in amazement.

"Inu-chan! You have real pretty hair, believe it! Can I touch it?" asked Naruto with sparkling eyes as Kakashi sweatdropped, before silently crouching down and nodding.

Naruto giggled in glee as his small hands pet and comb through the mess she called her hair.

Kakashi purred.

The other hidden ANBU watched amused as the infamous Kakashi purred like a contented kitten.

Yamato and Itachi swooned.

 _'Kakashi-senpai's so cute...'_ were their similar thoughts.


	46. THAT Book

Kakashi walked into a book store.

She needed some new reading materials now that she had nothing to do.

"Ah, Hokage-sama, I didn't think you'd be here." said Kakashi lightly surprised to find Sarutobi picking out a few books.

"Kakashi-chan! I see you're searching for some books too?" smiled Sarutobi as Kakashi laughed nervously nodding.

Sarutobi gained a twinkle in his eye.

"I have a few I can suggest..." smiled Sarutobi innocently as Kakashi nodded in appreciation.

Sarutobi took an orange book off the shelf and handed it to Kakashi who rose a brow at the title.

"Hokage-sama, are you sure this is-" Kakashi sweatdropped when she realized he was gone and shrugged before walking up to the counter and paying for it,ignoring the store lady's stupefied stares at the back of her head.

Kakashi got home and plopped down on her bed, before opening the book to the first page.

A few minutes later Kakashi's masked cheeks bloomed a very bright shade of red and she giggled.

 _'Icha Icha Paradise, huh...mmn~ man I love this book...hehe...'_

* * *

 _With Obito..._

"No! My _'Kakashi's joined the dark side'_ senses are tingling!"

"Oh for the love of-"


	47. Zetsu Doubts It

Secretly being the true leader of the Akatsuki while under the guise of man in an orange mask who was a sugar addict was hard mind you.

The only thing that kept him going was the fact that it would all be worth it in the end.

Oh yes, it would all be worth it...

Tobi crackled maniacally as Zetsu, now black and white complete with a venus flytrap thingy, facepalmed.

 **"You think the plan's gonna work if we're stuck with his idiot?** I doubted it since the first day heard him admit he snuck glances at his self proclaimed girlfriend's panties..."


	48. Special Edition: Spying on Kakashi

Obito managed to convince Zetsu to come with him so they could spy on Kakashi.

And by convince I really meant threaten Zetsu with weedkiller... _LOT'S_ of weedkiller...

Obito perched himself on a tree that gave him quite the good view to Kakashi's bedroom window...creep.

Now all he had to do was watch...

* * *

Kakashi hummed as she came out of the shower wrapped in a small white bath towel, her hair dripping wet and actually flat on her head for once and her mask still on.

Kakashi walked up to her mirror beside her bed before posing a bit, checking if anything was out of place.

Beautiful, perfect hair?

Check.

A perfectly sexy body figure?

Check.

Sexy legs any girl would kill for?

Check.

Breasts?

Kakashi slipped the top of her towel down, slightly exposing her breasts as she looked them over, poking and prodding at them.

Nice, soft, and round?

Check.

* * *

Obito watched wide eyed and flushed from under his mask as Kakashi walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a white towel that went barely midthigh...dripping wet.

Man was it hot in here or what?

When Kakashi slipped down the front of her towel to prod and prod at her chest, Obito activated his Sharingan.

Rikudou Sennin bless his Sharingan!

This was his dream come true!

This was better than porn!

"...Obito, you may want to take care of that, **preferably not here..."** deadpanned Zetsu as he pointed at Obito's _'little Obito'_ who wasn't so little anymore.

Obito looked down, before looking back at Kakashi, his Sharingan still activated, who was now completely towel-less and slipping on her undergarments, her ass facing his direction.

"Y-yeah, give me a minute here...mnn~Kakashi..."

Zetsu grumbled in disgust under his breath as he turned around.

 _'Sometimes I feel like Madara only sent us with him so we could clean up those messes he makes..._ **I complelty agree, that old bastard...'**

"Kakashi~ mnn~ah! I'm COMING!"

"...Ugh, I'll go get the mop _again_ **...me too..."**


	49. When Itachi Lies

Kakashi looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at Kakashi.

Itachi sweatdropped.

"Kakashi-senpai, this is my Otouto, Sasuke. Sasuke, this is my Senpai, Kakashi." said Itachi smiling nervously as Sasuke glared daggers into Kakashi's skull.

"Maa~ Nice to meet you, Sasuke-chan."

"You... _YOU'RE THE ONE ANIKI TOLD ME WAS HIS GIRLFRIEND!?"_

Cue awkward silence.

"...Itachi, we need to have a talk. _NOW_."

"...I-I can explain..."


	50. Kimi Uchiha

Kakashi laughed softly as she gave a little girl a piggyback ride.

"So, Kimi-chan, where do you want to go next?" smiled Kakashi, her visible eye smiling.

Kimi was an Uchiha girl who just turned 5 that day, and since her parents were on a mission, Kakashi took the job of filling in for them.

"Kimi-chan wants to get dango! Because dango makes Kimi-chan happy!" grinned Kimi as Kakashi giggled.

"Let's go then!"

Kakashi liked kids, maybe she could have gotten some kids with Obito-

Kakashi shook her head, sighing.

Kakashi looked at Kimi before grabbing her small hand in hers and walking her to the dango shop.

This would do for now...


	51. Devil

Obito looked at Itachi killing his fellow clan mercilessly.

Obito attention then turned to a small figure trying to scamper away.

"What's this, a little girl?" chuckled Obito as he appeared behind her, making her scream and fall to her knee's, scraping them.

"W-who're you..." mumbled the little girl sniffling as Obito chuckled again, but this time darker.

"I'm an angel." Obito decided to humor the little girl, she would be dead any minute now anyways.

Like magic, the little girls eyes brightened.

"Oh! Kakashi-Onesan said that Obito-niisan was an angel too!" grinned the little girl as Obito's eyes slightly widened beneath his mask, before they narrowed.

"What's your name, girl?" spoke Obito crouching down to her height.

"O-oh! Kimi-chan's name is Kimi Uchiha, and Kimi-chan turned 5 today!" grinned Kimi as she held up 5 fingers proudly.

"Let me tell Kimi-chan a secret, hm." smiled Obito as his Sharingan flashed.

"Really, you'll tell Kimi-chan!?" grinned Kimi in excitement.

"Yes, that Obito-kun was actually a demonl in disguise." and with that Obito got out a kunai and sliced the little girls head clean off, before she could scream for help.

Obito wiped the blood that had gotten on his cloak before walking away, not sparing a glance.

He was a demon, after all.


	52. The News

Kakashi sank to her knee's in shock.

"The...U-Uchiha were massacred...y-yesterday?" choked out Kakashi as Sarutobi nodded, not able to look Kakashi in the eye.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi. Itachi Uchiha massacred the whole clan yesterday."

 _'Kimi-chan...why did you leave me too...will everybody leave me...am I not good enough...?'_


	53. Beggining of Canon

Kakashi looked at the memorial stone, her yes empty and devoid of emotion.

"It's been years, everyone..I just hope my new team won't die...and that their names won't be written here like yours...bye for today, minna-san..."

And with that, Kakashi walked away, ready to meet her team, Team 7.


	54. Love Triangle Once More

Kakashi watched her team from the Hokage's sphere...what ever that was.

So she had an exact copy of Obito...except he was blond and 10 times more oblivious.

A mini her, who she was pretty sure liked said blond (good luck buddy) but was too Tsundere-ish and emo to admit it.

And the girl...the only thing Rin-like about her were the shape of her quite striking eyes, and her intellect...not much to say there...

And so Kakashi concluded that Team 7 was forever to be doomed to be a ridiculously complex love triangle.


	55. First Impressions

Kakashi whistled innocently as she read her favorite book, Icha Icha Yaoi.

Kakashi knew she was 3 hours late but it was for Obito, that baka.

She walked the hall, ignoring the stares she got.

Kakashi finally reached the door her team would be behind, and opened it...

...Only to have a chalk eraser fall on her head, covering her hair in dust.

"...My first impression of you...I don't like you. Meet me on the rooftop, ja ne~" eye smiled Kakashi poofing away, not giving the three genin any time to say a word.

"...I have Inu-nee-san as my sensei, dattebayo!"


	56. Introductions, Kinda

"Alright then, introduce yourselves..." said Kakashi casually as the genin looked at them suspiciously...two of them anyways...

"Inu-nee-san! You go first!" grinned Naruto adjusting his headband.

"Maa~right. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes, I like a lot of thing, my dislike are none of your business, my dreams for the future, we dream everyday, and my hobbies are reading Icha Icha Yaoi, any questions?"

"What's yaoi?" asked Sakura innocently tilting her head making Kakashi's visible eyes gleam.

"It's when two boys make love, like Sasuke and Naru-chan here~"

 _"WHAT!?"_


	57. One Thousand Years of Pain

Kakashi smiled innocently as she used the One Thousand Years of Pain on poor poor Naruto's butt.

"Eeeeeeeeekkk!" squealed Naruto as he sprung off and splashed into the water.

"I'm surprised~ you took it better than my teammate had..."

* * *

 _"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SEXUAL HARASSMENT! KAKA-BAAAAAAAKKKKKAAAAAA!"_

* * *

Kakashi sweatdropped at the memoy.

 _'Sorry Obito, I stole your virginity...half of it anyways...'_

* * *

Somewhere...

Obito sniffed, making Pain facepalm.

"Now **WHAT**." growled Pain as Obito whimpered.

"I suddenly remembered the time Kakashi butt-raped me..." whimpered Obito rubbing his bottom in memory of _THAT_ jutsu, one he would never wish on even his worst enemies.

"..."

Pain questioned Madara's sanity sometimes...okay, lie, he questioned it everyday...


	58. Kakashi's new ship

Kakashi hid a smirk as she watched Sasuke and Sakura share their lunches with a grinning Naruto.

Sasuke reminded her of her younger Tsundere self so much it wasn't even funny.

As Kakashi watched the three, she decided something she would never go back on...

 _'I'm a hardcore SasuNaru shipper~'_


	59. Wave Mission Start!

"A C rank mission?" questioned Kakashi as the Hokage nodded, taking a smoke from his pipe.

"W-wait! Hokage-sama you can't be serious! They're only-" Iruka's protests were cut off by a smack to the back of his head by Kakashi.

"Quiet bra stealing brat, they have me with them..." deadpanned Kakashi as Iruka sputtered and flushed as Naruto shot him a comically betrayed look while Sakura and Sasuke inched away from him, while Iruka sweatdropped.

"Y-yeah we can do it Iruka-sensei, dattebayo!" grinned Naruto flashing a thumbs up.

After some conversation that Kakashi completely ignored, her nose buried in her Icha Icha Yaoi book, a drunk old man stumbled in.

Why did Kakashi have a feeling things were about to get complicated...?


	60. The Demon Brothers

Kakashi watched unimpressed as the Demon Brothers goaded her kawaii little genin about killing her.

Please, the only thing that could kill her was Icha Icha Yaoi being banned.

And then one of them decided to be assholes and hurt her kawaii little Naru-chan.

Oh it was so on.

"Heh! We're gonna kill you brats like we did to your Sensei-!" the missing nin were cut off when a dark aura appeared behind him, making the pair whirl around.

"Maa~ Forgetting someone boys~" purred a demonic looking Kakashi as she shut her book and placed it safely in her pocket, before giving a glare that could stop the Kyuubi itself (Naruto could have sworn he heard something whimpering inside his head...) in it's tracks and turn tail to flee like a coward.

"W-we killed you!" gasped one as he backed away slowly in fear.

"Let's play _'castrate the demon'_ ne~" giggled Kakashi which was frightening to it's own level as she pulled out an object from her pouch, grinning as it glinted eerily

 ** _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"._**

And so that was the story of how the Demon Brothers were castrated by a rusty nail and Kakashi traumatized her genin team plus one client.

They never looked at a nail the same way ever again...


	61. Compensation?

"Duck!" yelled Kakashi as she pulled down Tazuna, narrowly missing a huge Zambatou which lodged itself into the tree above her.

And so revealed Zabuza Momochi in all his ab-a-licious, cow print wearing, mummy looking self.

Kakashi said the first thing that came out of her masked mouth.

"...You think that sword's compensating for something?"

Zabuza growled.

Oh it was on bitch...


	62. Zabuza the Unfortunate

"Kakashi of the Sharingan...what an honor to meet you in person..." spoke Zabuza as Kakashi smiled cheerily, almost making Zabuza trip form the amount of fluff and sparkles directed at him.

"Maa~ Pleasure to meet you too, Zabuza~" chirped Kakashi as Naruto froze before whimpering and hiding behind Sasuke who gave him a _'What the hell Naruto'_ face.

"The last time Inu-nee-chan sounded so happy was when she met the Demon Brothers...we all know how that turned out, dattebayo" shivered Naruto fearfully.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna froze before backing away slowly.

"Ne~ So I heard you wanted to kill my kawaii little genin that I love _SO_ much~?" pouted Kakashi as she gave out a terrifying, bone chilling giggle. "I think it's time you met my favorite rusty nail here, I'm sure you'd LOVE to get acquainted~"

Zabuza eyed her warily before his eyes widened as she slowly walked towards him, killing intent attacking him from all sides.

"...Wait what- ** _OH GOD GET THAT AWAY FROM ME! WHY ARE YOU-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HAKU! I DON'T WANT TO BE CASTRATED!"_**

And so Zabuza was defeated, luckily being saved by a disguised Haku just in time before the _'no no'_ deed was done, leaving a trigger happy Kakashi and a team of terrified genin and a traumatized client.

And so the team shakily continued to trek down to Tazuna's house to take a break.

Tazuna suddenly felt very bad for Gato...then again he could care less about the midget tyrant...all was good...

* * *

ONMAKE...

Obito looked down at the bingo book in his hand, eyeing the picture of Kakashi in confusion.

"...Kakashi Hatake of the Rusty Nail...I wonder what that could mean...?"

Obito shrugged, it couldn't be that important, right?

 _Right?_


	63. Dang Tree Root

Turns out Kakashi was out of commission for two weeks due to the unfortunate accident of her tripping on a tree root.

A hidden tree route...

Oh the damn irony.

 _'I suddenly feel like changing all of Danzo's important mission scrolls with porn books as revenge...'_ thought Kakashi darkly as she hopped with her crutches.

Somewhere Danzo shivered.


	64. Special Edition: Obito's Thoughts

Obito sighed as he looked up at the stars, a gentle breeze ruffling his hair and his Akatsuki cloak.

 _'If we ever meet eye to eye, will it break her when she realizes what I've become...what a monster I truly am...will I have to break her...?'_

He hoped not, a broken Kakashi just wouldn't be the same...but if that was what it took to have her smiling at his side, he would do it...


	65. Welcome to the Dark Side, Sakura

"Listen up my kawaii little genin~ Since _Danzo_ -I mean that tree root tripped me and I'm stuck with this injury, I will teach you how to climb a tree!" declared Kkashi eye smiling as her three genin anime fell in disbelief.

"B-but!" Naruto sputtered gesturing towards her leg frantically like it was the answer to all the things in the universe.

"Watch me closely~"smiled Kakashi as she used her crutches to walk towards a tree, ignoring the trio's frantic cries to stop.

Kakashi grinned behind her mask as she hobbles up a tree, perfectly sticking to it as of she were walking on thin air.

The three genin gaped.

"S-so cool..." muttered Sakura in shock as a wide eyes Naruto and Sasuke nodded.

"Your turns~"

And so the rest of the day was spent with Kakashi watching Naruto and Sasuke epically fail alongside Sakura who just grinned.

"So, Sakura-chan...wanna read my Icha Icha Yaoi...I have book 1 on me here..."

"Really...is it any good?"

"Welcome to the dark side Sakura-chan, welcome to the dark side..."


	66. Am I Like Inari?

Kakashi watched as Inari snapped at Sasuke and Naruto, who snapped at Inari.

It was understandable, both had bad pasts, and so did Inari, but the two had learned to pull through, just like she did.

Though in some ways she was just like Inari...

...She could never forget.


	67. Zabuza's Screwed (Again)

"Zabuza...we meet again..." said Kakashi ominously as she looked up from sharpening her still rusty and blood covered nail (which was now upgraded to being a few inches longer and sharper) making Zabuza gulp.

Oh he was _so_ screwed...

 _'Kami-sama help me...'_ thought Zabuza crying crocodile tears as he sucked it up and charged forward to face his _'little Zabuza's'_ executioner...


	68. It's a Date?

Soon Zabuza somehow managed to get that rusty nail out of Kakashi's grasp and both were now fighting with all they had.

"So Zabuza, any chance that we both make it out of here alive wanna get a drink or two? I know this great place..." said Kakashi providing small talk as she blocked Zabuza's sword with her kunai, her muscles slightly straining. "...And I just happen to have two coupons for _'bring your date and get a free dish'_...so you free?"

"Heh, why not? You're not so bad for a woman..." said Zabuza thoughtfully as they clashed, sparks flying "...So it's a date?"

"It's a date." said Kakashi as she skid back at the force and steadied herself, eye smiling.

* * *

"My _'Kakashi's going on a date with a missing nin senses are-"_

 ** _"SHUT. UP."_**


	69. Familiar Foul Chakra

Kakashi's eyes widened when she felt familiar foul chakra come from Naruto, her guard dropping a bit.

"...T-that chakra...the seal..." muttered Kakashi horrified before narrowly blocking a strike from Zabuza with her kunai.

"Pay attention to me woman, this is our fight here...!"

 _'Crap...'_ thought Kakashi as she continued to block even more strikes _'I hope they're fine...hold on...!'_

"It seems I'll be in a slight rush to defeat you this time, Zabuza!"


	70. Special Edition: Zetsu Wonders

Obito sighed dreamily as he looked at a picture of a smiling Kakashi (As much as he could see with her mask on anyways) making Zetsu facepalm.

"Obito...I wonder, why don't you just kidnap the girl and bring her here? **I'm sure she can't interfere with our plans much...** she's just a woman... **she doesn't look all that-"**

Zetsu was cut off when Obito placed a hand over his mouth, cutting him off.

"Don't finish that sentence, if I bring her here she'd wring my neck! Hell, I'd be toast!I can't bring her without exposing myself and we both know now is not the right time! Do you _READ_ the bingo books these days Zetsu!?" ranted Obito as he shoved a bingo book under Zetsu's nose making him twitch before taking it and flipping to Kakashi's page, only to raise a brow at the heart doodles and _'O+K 4ever'_ notes.

Obito blushed slightly behind his mask, he's forgotten about those...

"Kakashi of the Sharingan...S ranked...lazy pervert...Sensei of the leafs Jinchuuriki, the Last Uchiha, and a Haruno...one weakness is her Icha Icha Yaoi?...I'm beginning to question your taste in girls, Obito..."

"S-shut up!"


	71. The Death of Haku

Kakashi's eyes widened when her Chidori went through Haku instead of Zabuza, her eyes wide.

 _"Z-Zabuza-sama..."_ muttered Haku staggering and smiling weakly at Zabuza, his hand ghosting over his bandaged cheek before falling back to his side.

 _"K-Kakashi-kun..."_

"Rin..." uttered Kakashi as she watched Haku fall to her feet, her eyes wide, her hands slightly trembling, Chidori dying away.

"Heh, so he died...he's worthless to me now..." chuckled Zabuza coldly touching his cheek, thought Kakashi could hear a slight waver in his voice. "He was just a tool-"

"Shut up! Haku's not just a tool! He was-" as Naruto raged at Zabuza, Kakashi clenched at her chest, feeling a deep empty hole that had once been filled beginning to resurface again.

 _'Haku...Rin...more innocent blood...spilled by my hands...'_


	72. Zabuza did WHAT?

Kakashi clenched her fists, growling deep in her throat as Gato stomped on Haku _(Rin's)_ body.

Just as Kakashi was about to go turn Gato into a bloody pulp, Zabuza stopped her.

"Back off, he's _MINE_." smirked Zabuza, a tear still dripping down his cheek as he turned to Naruto "Kid...give me your kunai...in just a minute..." said Zabuza smirking weakly before turning to face Kakashi. "Hatake..."

"Hm?" blinked Kakashi as Zabuza leaned in and kissed her on her masked lips making Kakashi's eyes widen comically. _"MPH!?"_

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura gaped.

Zabuza pulled back and licked his lips, shit eating grin on his face. "I win~." Zabuza turned to Naruto sweatdropping "...Now about that kunai..."

Zabuza needed something to defend himself after all...he had this little feeling...

* * *

 _ **"OMGWHOTHEFUCKKISSEDHEROMGI'MGOINGTOF'INKILLTHOSEMOTHAFUCKA'SLETMEATTHATSONOFABITCHPAINDON'THOLDMEBACKLETMEKILLTHATLITTLESHIT-"**_

* * *

Zabuza repressed a shiver, before remembering the face Hatake had made.

 _'So worth it... **'**_


	73. A Well Deserved Omake

Omake...

 _"OH GOD MY 'KAKASHI JUST GOT KISSED' SENSES ARE GOING OFF, AKATSUKI ASSEMBLE, WE HAVE MURDER TO COMMIT AND HEATHANS TO KILL!"_

Pain face palmed...hard.

 _'THIS is supposed to be our leader?'_

"...Madara..." said Pain gently "...You have a secret identity, remember...?"

The Uchiha froze, clenching his fists.

"...Oh Fudge sticks..."


	74. Death of the Demon of the Mist

"Naruto...don't look away, this is the honorary death of a shinobi..." said Kakashi steely eyed as she watched Zabuza caress Haku's face as a tear ran down his face.

Zabuza turned to her slightly, his lips pulled into a soft smirk "Hatake...it was nice knowing you...I suppose you were...a tolerable...woman..." Zabuza trailed off, his eyes shutting slowly before he died.

Kakashi felt a single tear role down her masked face as she looked up when it suddenly snowed.

 _'I suppose you were quite the tolerable man too, Zabuza...'_


	75. Don't Be Like Me

Kakashi sighed before looking at her three students, who were oddly quiet on the way back.

Kakashi tried to break the silence. "Maa~! That C-Rank was something wasn't it?"

Naruto shuffled nervously, while Sasuke glanced at Naruto before turning away blushing and Sakura looked like a kicked puppy.

"...Sakura? What's wrong?" asked Kakashi as Sakura gave a small whimper.

"S'not fair!" exclaimed Sakura her eyes swimming with tears "Back there...back t-there I was useless! I-I barely did anything, relying on Naruto and Sasuke-kun to protect me..." sniffled Sakura before looking up at Kakashi with sad emerald orbs "Sensei...what can I do to be like you?"

Naruto and Sasuke listened, silent.

Kakashi gave a dry chuckle before ruffling her hair "Don't be..." a single tear ran down Kakashi's masked cheek "..Don't be like me...Sakura...be YOU."


	76. Chunnin Exams Twist

When the four got back to the village, Kakashi was immediately called to the Hokage's tower.

"Kakashi...I was a small...mission of sorts for you." smiled Sarutobi, before his lips pulled on a shit eating grin.

"M-maa~! What is it, Hokage-sama?"

"I want you to escort these lovely Sand Genin around the village, give them a tour of out village."

"Is it really necessary, Hokage-sama?"

 _'I want to read my yaoi porn and sulk at Obito's grave...'_

Sarutobi eyes her like she was insane "Of course you do, they're the Kazekage's children..."

Kakashi huffed "Fine. But don't except them to go un-traumatized..." Kakashi then jumped out the window, leaving a frozen Sarutobi.

"W-wait! Never mind, come back!" called Sarutobi comically.

But Kakashi was already gone, and already half way to meet up with the Sand siblings.

(Good luck kids...)


	77. Meeting the Sand Sibs

Kakashi hummed to herself, nose in her Icha Icha Yaoi as she leisurely strode towards the Sand Sibs, who perked up slightly at her arrival.

Temari was the first to approach her "Hey, are you the tour guide Tou-san told us about?"

Kakashi eye smiled, tilting her head "Maa~! Do I fit the description?"

Temari furrowed her eyebrows "Well, he _did_ say you were a bad influence, lame at making excuses, and that I should never read any orange books I find near you."

Kankuro strode forward, taking a peek at Kakashi before looking away, a light flush on his cheeks. _'Thank god for Temari's make up-er, face paint'_

"Y-you don't look like much." Kankuro cursed himself for stuttering.

"Maa~! Such a Tsundere-kun you are~!" laughed Kakashi lightly as she pat his head, making Kankuro sputter in denial as his face tinted red.

Kakashi turned to Gaara, who was assessing her silently.

 _'I might as well have some fun with this, warnings be damned.'_ thought Kakashi mischievously as Gaara met her eye.

Gaara cocked his head to the side as if to say _'What?'_

Kakashi threw her hands over her chest, and forced a blush to dust her cheeks as she sparkled. _'Oh Kami Gai's youthful smile was actually useful for once!'_

"S-stop staring at my boobs, y-you perv!" blushed Kakashi shifting her eyes coyly.

Gaara froze and stared at her blankly. "...Kaa-san says you have nice boobs, Scarecrow-san."

Kakashi eye smiled.

What a little charmer he was, he'd be such a heart breaker( literally) when he got older!

"Tell her I said Thank you~!" said Kakashi casually ignoring Temari and Kankuro's incredulous stares. "Now that that's been done, let me show you around!"

Kankuro shrugged "So where are we going?"

Kakashi eye smiled again, only it seemed more sinister. "Maa~! Who's ever heard of Icha Icha Yaoi: Violence~?"

And so Kakashi walked to the direction of her beloved porn store, three little ducklings following her wide eyed and curious.

And so that was how Kakashi got the Sand Sibs into porn.

...Yes, yes even Gaara.


	78. Discovering Kakashi's identity?

"Maa~! It's been nice showing you around, but I have to get back to my kawaii little Genin." eye smiled Kakashi as she pet Temari's hair, making her slap Kakashi's hand away halfheartedly.

"Aw man!" whined Kankuro before sweatdropping when his siblings eyes landed on him "I-I mean whatever, it's not like I care anyways..."

"Ah Tsundere-kun, if only I could keep you..." sighed Kakashi regretfully internally smirking when Kankuro flushed and sputtered again.

"..." Gaara stared at Kakashi expectantly.

Kakashi laughed. "I haven't forgot you, Panda-chan~! Maa, just member to keep up on those books I gave you~!" said Kakashi as she went to ruffle Gaara's hair, rolling her eye when the sand blocked her hand. "Riiight, gomen gomen." said Kakashi dryly retracting her hand putting them up in mock surrender.

"Where do we go from here?" asked Temari scratching her cheek sheepishly.

"Maa~! Just head that way and you should make it to your hotel rooms." waved Kakashi a she got ready to Shunshin away. "See you sand kitties!" and with that Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"I could have sworn I've seen her in the Bingo books before..." muttered Temari before Kankuro snapped his fingers in relation, as he got out his copy and flipped to the pages.

"...Oh shiiiit." gulped Kankuro as Temari looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong?"

"We met _HER_." squeaked Kankuro as this time even Gaara payed attention. "We met Kakashi of the Rusty Nail!"

Gaara and Temari looked at him like he was insane. "Aw guys don't give me that look! Look, _LOOK_ here!"

As the book was passed around, their eyes widened.

 _Silence_

Gaara surprisingly, was the first to break the silence.

"Mother? What kind of demon carves out someones testicles with a rusty nail...?"


	79. A Well Needed Boost of Confidence

"Here are your forms, my Kawaii little Genin!" chirped Kakashi as she handed them their forms. "They're due tomorrow, remember~!"

Sakura looked at it uncertainly. "Do you think... _I_ can make it?" said Sakura unsurely looking to Naruto and Sasuke who were looking over their forms, eyes shining.

Kakashi ruffled Sakura's hair, making her giggle. "Maa~! Of course you can, just train hard, okay?"

"But I'm...weak." muttered Sakura making Kakashi sigh.

"Sakura, you're weak." stated Kakashi, ignoring Sakura's hurt flinch " _BUT_ , who says the rose can't have thorns?" whispered Kakashi as she left, Shunshing away.

Sakura clenched her fists "Sensei's right! I'm gonna train really hard and kick ass, _Shannaro_!"

In her excitement, Sakura punched a tree next to her, watching in shock as it cracked. "Eh, wha-" Sasuke gave a surprised shriek when the tree exploded. "...This is so fucking awesome. Oh hell _yes_."

Oh yes, Sakura would train alright...just a bit, differently that's all.

 _'Ino-pig is soooo going down, cha!'_


	80. Jonin Gathering Part 1

Kakashi sighed, stepping into the Hokages office quietly, where all the Jonin had gathered.

Okay lies, this is how it really went...

"...Where's the ever so youthful Kakashi-chan!?" gasped Gai dramatically as Anko shrugged.

"How the hell should I know, I haven't seen her since a few days ago." huffed Anko cheerfully chewing on some Dango.

"Knowing her she's probably out there somewhere converting people into a cult of yaoi..." sighed Kurenai.

"I don't doubt it..." muttered Genma sweatdropping.

"I fear for the sanity of my old man sometimes, you know." chuckled Asuma as he smoked.

Before another person could start rambling, someone crashed through the window, startling them.

"Oi!? What the hell, that's my signature intro style, jerk!" squawked Anko comically.

"Maa~! Anko-chan, I hate it when you yell." drawled the figure as she dusted the shards of glass off her form. "And for your information I haven't found the time to start a cult yet, it's somewhere on my long to do list..."

Gai light up as everyone else groaned. "Kakashi-chan!"

Kakashi looked around. "So the bastard Mizuki has finally left, huh? Maa~. Serves his ass right."


	81. Jonin Gathering Part 2

"Kakashi..." sweat dropped Sarutobi, who finally decided to make himself known under all the commotion. "I see that you've arrived?"

"Maa~! Present!" chirped Kakashi as she reached behind her back and threw an actualy present to Anko, who grinned and caught it.

"Man! thanks, Kakashi-chan!" grinned Anko as she ripped at the package, grinning at what she got "Aw you shouldn't have, really~!" purred Anko as she pulled out-

"Urk!" All the present Jonin, male and female alike, flushed red at the contents of the box.

"I-Is that a..." muttered Genma wide eyed, senbon dropping from his mouth. "Sweet ass of Yondaime..." he gaped ignoring the brief scandalized looks he got.

"Is that a...?" gaped Asuma and Kurenai in union, Asuma coughing before glancing at Kurenai, who's blush rose as she smack the back of his head.

"Lingerie!? You shouldn't have!" cooed Anko as she admired the lavender colored lingerie, eye smiling alongside Kakashi who rubbed the back of her head chuckling.

"Maa~! Well I _DID_ rip your other pair during one of our little... _sessions_..." said Kakashi coyly as everyone froze.

An image of Kakashi and Anko getting at it soon brought blood to the Hokage's office floor.

Anko sighed smugly putting an arm around Kakashi " _Soooo_ , my house tonight?"

* * *

"Hehe~!" giggled Tobi as Pain sighed.

" _WHAT_ now?" grit Pain as he paused his petting session with Konan, who glared irritably.

 _"My 'Kakashi-chan just admitted to having lesbian sexy-time'_ senses are tingling~!" swooned _'Tobi'_ as Pain drooled, only to get bicth slapped by Konan.

"Get back to petting, slave." huffed Konan before she turned to Tobi and smirked vengefully "I bet I can point out _what's_ tingling on you."

Zetsu peeked out from the walls "And so _ **can we~!"**_

 _"S-SHUT UP!"_


	82. Make-Out Session in the Exam Room

As soon as Ibiki finished explaining to the nervous Genin that the last question had been to test them, the windows blew up.

No seriously though, they blew up.

"The sexy Anko is her-" Anko was cut off when a body barreled into her, bulldozing her down. "Oh for the love of Kami!"

There straddling Anko was-

"Eh!? Kakashi-Sensei!?" yelped Naruto comically falling out of his seat.

-A very, very drunk Kakashi in only a black tank top and laced panties.

"Eeeeh!? Maa~! _*hic*_ You're so mean Anko-chan! You left me at _*hic*_ climax!" whined Kakashi dramatically, cheeks flushed as she glared at Anko, who just smirked.

"Oh please!" purred Anko lifting Kakashi's chin "I was born to tease~!"

And so began the hot make-out session.

Ibiki snarled, face aflame as he picked both horny girls off each other like disobedient children, and hurled them back out the window they came in from.

Ibiki glared at the classroom full of blushing teens and adults alike "This _NEVER_ happened."

* * *

"Maa~! What am I doing out here?"

Would you look at that, Kakashi was finally sober.


	83. When Someone Gets Molested

"I believe thisss isss yoursss." hissed/purred(?) the Kusa Nin lady as her long tongue flicked out to hand Anko the Kunai.

"You-" Anko was cut off when a _VERY_ familiar figure tackled said Kusa nin, who gave a strangled yelp as she was straddled.

"What the-!"

"Maa~! What a looong tongue you have~!" purred Kakashi as the Kusa nin sweatdropped. "And these breasts..." Kakashi reached out grabbed said assets, making the nin screech. "Oh how you make me jealous~!"

"Let go! You-you-!"

"Kakashi..." sweatdropped Anko before she sighed and face palmed.

"S-Sensei!?" blushed Sakura as she watched wide eyed alongside her shocked teammates.

Kabuto blinked, wide eyed. _'O-oh my...this will be quite the report...'_

Was it wrong that he was getting turned on?

The Kusa nins teammates almost whimpered _'Oh Kami OROCHIMARU-SAMA'S getting molested!'_


	84. Cat Fight?

After an annoyed squad of ANBU were called in to drag away a horny Kakashi from a traumatized Kusa nin, Anko sent them their papers and they mingled as they signed them.

"Who was that insane pedo lady?" whispered a genin, only to be silenced by Sasuke's annoyed glare.

"She's our Sensei..." grumbled Sasuke as the surrounding Genin gasped in pitied horror. "Hn?"

"Oh you poor thing!" sobbed one as she glomped Sasuke, making Sasuke screech as he was suffocated by a pair of breasts.

"Mph!" groaned Sasuke terrified as Naruto giggled, totally satisfied.

Sakura irked "Back off!"

"Hmph, ugly _bitch_!"

 _"EXCUSE_ me!?"

And so began the cat fight of epic proportions.

Ibiki was not amused.


	85. Ibiki needs a Drink

I'm so sorry about the lack of updates, it's just me going through a lazy phase X'D

* * *

Kakashi, who was later found by an un amused Ibiki, sweatdropped as she was hauled into he Jounin meeting room, this time sober.

Kakashi gave a nervous eye smile. "Maa~ I didn't do anything stupid while I was drunk, did I?"

Asuma deadpanned. "You screwed Anko."

"Oh. Well that's perfectly normal then. Anything else?"

Kurenai face palmed. "You started to molest some Kusa ninja at the gates of the Forest of Death."

"Oh...that's perfectly normal too-"

"For the love of-what part of that is _normal_?!" snapped Ibiki, annoyed.

How on earth was this woman not on a _restraining_ order yet, seriously!?

"...At least I didn't try to kill the elders again..."

"That was you!?" squawked Ibiki in disbelief as he dropped Kakashi, who gave an indignant huff. _"That's it."_ snarled Ibiki stomping out. "I'm getting a drink!"

Kakashi called out after him. "Maa~ Don't do anything I wouldn't do...which isn't really a lot!"


	86. Worrying

Kakashi was pacing furiously, waiting for her team to get back.

That is, if they got back.

If she found out her team was killed or maimed by another team...

Iruka, who was beside Kakashi, gulped at the killing intent she was emitting. "K-Kakashi...?"

Kakashi slowly turned to face Iruka, making Iruka whimper at the amount of rage that was shown on her masked face.

Iruka slowly backed away, as did the other smart Jonin in the room.

Hell, Gai was silent.

They wanted to stay alive, and _not_ castrated by a rusty nail, thank you.

* * *

"...Kakashi-chan is mad..." whispered Obito as he slit a Kiri nins throat. "Hey Yagura..." asked Obito to the Kage.

"Yes?" deadpanned Yagura, who was under Obito's Genjutsu

"...What do I do if my girlfriend is angry?"

"...Run like hell, Madara-san. _Run. Like. Hell."_

Yagura, Genjutsu or not, knew that if a woman was pissed at you, you were doomed.


	87. Special Edition: New Weapon?

Credit for this idea goes to _KingKagura_

And check out their Fem!Kakashi x Obito fic _Kakashi Chronicles: the Tale of the Silver-haired Kunoichi_ it's awesome! ^v^

* * *

"Kakashi-san!" called the old weapons maker as he spotted Kakashi strolling by. "I have something for you!"

Kakashi blinked as she looked up, and gave an eye smile. "Yo~!" she waved as she walked over, putting her Icha Icha back in her pocket.

"I've invented a new weapon called _'The Chainsaw'_ and I thought you'd like to be the first to test it! " chuckled the old man as he handed Kakashi something, making her eye sparkle.

"Maa~! This looks interesting. I'll definitely use it on something important, thanks~."

And she _knew_ just what to do with it.

* * *

 ** _"OH KAMI-SAMA KAKASHI KEEP THAT UNYOUTHFUL CONTRAPTION AWAY FROM ME!"_**

 _"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_ laughed Kakashi maniacally as she chased Gai around Konoha chain saw in hand, ignoring the civilians frightened shrieks. _"PAY BACK'S A BITCH ISN'T IT, GAI!?"_

Needless to say chainsaws were now banned in Konoha.

* * *

Obito shivered.

Pain gave a groan. " _Now_ what?"

"...I don't know but I feel like we should be scared... _very scared."_


	88. Back From the Forest of Death

Quick note!

I've redrawn the cover, hope you like my updated version of Fem!Kakashi!

* * *

Kakashi gave a sigh of relief (and everyone in vicinity did the same) when her Kawaii Little Genin made it to the finals.

They were beaten and bruised, but they were alive!

And so Kakashi, not caring at all, ran to her Genin and proceeded to glomp the living day lights out of them, comically sobbing.

 ** _"OUCH!"_**

Right their injuries.

Now to find the unlucky bastards who hurt her little babies...

* * *

Somewhere Orochimaru shivered violently and proceeded to curse his luck.

If he had any anyways.


	89. Sasuke, who did this to you?

Kakashi looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke...is something wrong?" asked Kakashi, eyes narrowed.

Sasuke looked away. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." snapped Sasuke turning to walk off, only to stop.

"Sasuke..." said Kakashi, eyes narrowed dangerously when she noticed something on his neck. "What's on your neck Sasuke?"

Sasuke gulped and unconsciously used his hand to cover up the mark.

Kakashi snatched Sasuke's arm, ignoring his gasp, and looked at the mark on Sasuke's neck. "It's the _curse mark?"_

Sasuke grunted in pain as Kakashi poked the mark, making Kakashi retract and let out killing intent. "K-Kakashi-Sensei?"

Kakashi's hair shadowed her eyes. "Sasuke... _I will kill him for hurting you."_

It didn't take a genius to figure out who she meant.

* * *

Orochimaru shivered violently again. _'That feeling again...'_

He shook it off before slinking away.

Time to see how Sasuke was doing, hopefully he'd get the boy alone...

Sadly, Orochimaru still did not an ounce of luck in his body.


	90. Sasuke, Take your Shirt off

After discussing it with Anko, and a reluctant Sasuke, Kakashi got Sasuke to let her seal the curse mark away.

"Sasuke, take off your shirt." ordered Kakashi.

Sasuke froze, and blushed. "No way!"

Kakashi rolled her eyes. "Maa!~ Don't worry Sasuke, I'll wait a few more years until I try something with you."

Sasuke nodded and took his shirt off, but paused. "...Wait what's that supposed to mean!?"


	91. Sealing and Sannin

As Kakashi waited for the effects of the sealing of Sasuke's curse mark to to take place, a chuckle was heard.

 _"Kukuku~"_

A very _familiar_ and most _unwelcome_ chuckle.

Kakashi twitched in the temptation to wring his skinny pale neck, but kept her facade up. "Maa~ So you finally show your face, Orochimaru of the Sannin."

"Kukuku~ Kakashi-chan, you should know what I'm here for." chuckled the Sannin, idly leaning against the door way.

"To bathe in my sex appeal?" offered Kakashi, fingering a kunai. "I know I'm sexy but I didn't think my Milkshake would bring all the Missing Nins to the yard."

"Think again, Kakashi-chan." chuckled Orochimaru in amusement.

"Don't call me that." deadpanned Kakashi.

It was just creepy.

"Want a second guess, Kakashi _-chan_?"

Infuriating.

"To prey on pubescent boys?" deadpanned Kakashi. "Just so you know I'm waiting for this one to get older, you can't have him."

"...When you put it like that you make me jealous."

Sasuke still shirtless and weak, groaned.


	92. Special Edition: Gender Swap

Kakashi looked around tensely, before his nose was once again buried in his Icha Icha, and shrugged, walking off.

Behind a tree, a figure blushed. "Notice me Senpai..."

* * *

Kakashi threw a banana peel into the garbage, before walking off.

A head peeked out of the garbage can, banana peel resting on said head, before a blush broke out on the persons face. "Senpai...Notice me."

* * *

Kakashi sat on a park bench, throwing food to the gathered birds nonchalantly.

He never noticed the girl in a bird costume chirping _'Senpai~'_

* * *

"Maa~ I swear someones been following me around all day..." muttered Kakashi as Gai just patted him on the back reassuringly.

"Nothing to worry about my youthful friend, it was probably just the youthful wind!"

"If you say so Gai."

* * *

Obito giggled as she watched Kakashi walk away, eyes ogling his ass. "Oh Kakashi-Senpai, your ass is a masterpiece~"

Zetsu, who was beside her, watched her disturbed. "You sure Madara knew what he was doing? **Of course not, he was definitely senile if he left the plan in the hands of a potential Yandere."**

"I'm going to _kill_ that bitch Anko, how _dare_ she touch Senpai!"

Zetsu sighed, Uchiha's and Yandere's didn't mix all too well, they were doomed.


	93. Option 1 or Option 2?

Kakashi hummed cheerfully as Sasuke whimpered.

"Maa~ don't look so scared Sasu-chan, I'd never do what I did to him to you."

Sasuke anime cried as he recalled the earlier events...

* * *

Flashback...

"So Orochimaru, you have two options~" eye smiled Kakashi as she stepped towards him. "Option one, you walk away, leave Konoha, and no one comes to harm."

Orochimaru scoffed, yeah right like he'd listen.

"Seeing as you don't want option one, we'll go with Option two..." Kakashi took out her trusty rusty nail.

Orochimaru rose a brow at Sasuke sob. "Sasuke-kun?"

"...Y-you fucked up..." mumbled Sasuke trying to scoot away quietly. "I-I'd run if I could but..."

Orochimaru looked to Kakashi, who was now advancing like the hawk who found the snake. "What are you-"

"Hehe~"

"What the- _**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

End Flashback...

* * *

"Aw cheer up Sasuke, I was going easy on him~"

"...I'd hate to be around when you were serious, Sensei..."

* * *

Somewhere with Orochimaru...

"K-Kabuto-kun, I-I..."

"Orochimaru-sama forgive me if I should rude but...where on earth are your testicles!?"


	94. Special Edition: Obito's Birthday

Idea goes to _KingKagura_ completely!

And as a side note, thank you to _No1guest_ for all the lovely reviews, glad you like this fic~ ^^

* * *

Kakashi had her closet full of gifts since she was young, all packaged beautifully and well-maintained.

Especially for Obito.

She always buys another gift the day before Obito's birthday and wraps it and places it in her closet.

Then she buys flowers on his actual birthday and goes to his grave.

Kakashi bends down before the grave and places the beautiful bouquet down. "Happy Birthday, Obito. Sorry, I forgot your present again this year..." eyes smiled Kakashi, stroking the stone.

* * *

Obito who was usually hidden in the bushes, mask and all, watched Kakashi every birthday.

"I swear Kakashi..." huffed Obito in amusement.

But this time Obito decided to follow Kakashi home (carefully of course, he didn't want to get castrated by a rusty nail just yet, not until he had some ' _fun'_ times with her in the future, fufufu~) and sneaked in while she was sleeping soundly.

Obito frowed at the junkyard that was her room. _'Aren't all girls neat freaks or something?'_

Then again this was Kakashi, porn loving, castrating, trigger happy Kakashi.

He wouldn't exactly put her in the _'normal girl'_ category.

Obito looked around the room, almost laughing out loud in amusement at one of his Old Birthday cards (oh Kami the grammar was terrible back then!) that was hung in a frame beside her bed.

Obito walked around, smirking at the lingerie she had carelessly strewn across the room, his eyes catching a particularly daring one, with red lace that left little to the imagination.

Out of sheer curiosity, Obito quietly opened her closet to see what she had in there (hopefully some _'toys'_ for future use) and found a mountain of wrapped gifts inside-all addressed to him instead, making his eyes widen.

He chuckles quietly taking in the sight before sighing "Kakashi, you dork."

Obito then turned to the sleeping figure and brushes her hair out of her still masked face. "I swore when we were younger you were never this forgetful... but I guess after my death your habit of _'forgetting'_ things just got worse, hm?"

"Obito..." uttered Kakashi in her sleep, making Obito's eyes widen in worry behind his mask that she would awaken, only to give a sigh of relief when he saw she wouldn't.

Her mask crinkled to show a smile on her face. "...Happy Birthday..."

Obito felt his cheeks warm before he bent down and pecked her nose. _'Thank you...Kakashi...'_

And with that Obito was gone.


	95. Sasuke's Match

"Sasuke..." said Kakashi with narrowed eyes when she noticed the match ups. "You think you can fight?"

Sasuke nodded confidently. "I can do this."

Kakashi eyes smiled, patting his head fondly. "Maa~ My Kawaii Little Genin are growing up!"

Sasuke huffed, a light blush dusting his cheeks, as he ignored the throbbing on his mark, and went down to face Yoroi.

Kakashi smiled.

It wasn't the happy kind either.

Gai looked to Kakashi. "My most youthful Kakashi why are you smiling?"

"That's not a smile, Gai." shivered Asuma. "It's a smile promising murder."

Gai blinked. "But whoever for?"

Kurenai looked to the boy facing off against Sasuke. "That poor, poor boy."

* * *

The Jonin collectively sighed in relief.

Sasuke had won his match.

At least their Genin wouldn't get traumatized by watching Kakashi string someone up by their entrails.

"I'm so proud of you Sasu-chan~"

They were safe for another day or two.

...Then again there were still the other matches.


	96. Back with the Akatsuki

As requested by _No1guest_ ;3

Enjoy~

* * *

As Kakashi watched some of the other matches, she couldn't help but worry about her Kawaii Little Genin.

Kakashi shrugged. _'Knowing Sakura and Naruto, they should be well off, especially with those tricks I've taught them~'_

After a few matches, the board showed new names.

 _Sakura vs Ino_

Kakashi blinked. "Well this is going to get messy."

Maybe she _shouldn't_ have taught Sakura _that_ Jutsu...

Nah, all was good.

* * *

"...Oh shit." deadpanned Tobi as Itachi looked up from the sappy romance book between a Senpai and a Kohai he had been reading.

"What seems to be the matter?" offered Itachi, raising a delicate brow slightly.

"My _'Kakashi-chan is creating a mini army of perverted Genin'_ senses are tingling!" gasped Tobi as Itachi paused.

"...Kakashi-Senpai?" asked Itachi, eyes wide. "You know her?"

"Of course Tobi does!" gasped Tobi trying to salvage whatever of his identity he could. "Kakashi-Senpai is Tobi's..." Tobi looked around, before leaning down to whisper into Itachi's ear.

"Hn?' twitched Itachi.

 _"Girlfriend."_ giggled Tobi.

 _Snap_

There went Itachi's composure.

.

.

.

Kisame hummed as he walked the hall, carrying two plates of Dango, one for Itachi, and one himself.

They could bond over Dango like true comrades did!

Kisame sparkled, eyes wide and bubbly as they could go. _'Then maybe Itachi-san will love m-'_

Kisame shook his head like a wet dog, blushing bright pink/purple.

 _'Not now Kisame...'_ thought Kisame as he opened the door.

" _'Tachi-san~_ I have some Dango for us to-" Kisame froze, dropping his plates, eyes wide in disbelief.

There was Itachi and the rookie masked member Zetsu brought around sometimes, choking the living daylights out of each other, and boy did Itachi's composure go out the drain.

Kisame flinched when they robotically turned to face him.

Kisame put his hands up in surrender, wide eyed.

A pissed off Itachi was a _no_ , no matter how much of a cute uke-uh, I meant deadly assassin, yes deadly assassin, he was.

And the usual, happy-go-lucky masked boy didn't look so happy right now, that was warning enough.

"I'll uh...I'll just leave now."

Kisame ran like his life depended on it. _'Shit I better get Leader-sama!'_

Good luck to them all.


	97. Sakura vs Ino?

Sakura grinned as Ino glared at her. "So Ino-Pig, still fighting over Sasuke-kun?"

Ino glared daggers. "I am! I'll win his heart, Forehead!"

Sakura shrugged. "Dunno, I'm pretty sure him and Naruto have a thing going on." Sakura said, ignoring the two's distant squawks of disbelief.

Ino blinked owlishly. "Really?"

Sakura nodded. "Really really."

Ino looked up to where Sasuke and Naruto were. "...Now that I think back they _did_ kiss..."

Sakura nodded sagely. "Yes, they did" Sakura smirked. "So, wanna fight? For old times sake?"

Ino nodded, readying her kunai. "Let's-"

"Times up!" called Hayate. " _*cough*_ You both tie!"

Sakura and Ino blinked. _"...WHAT!?"_

"You really shouldn't have _*cough*_ spent _*hack_ * The entire time talking then." deadpanned Hayate.

 _"Oh come on!"_

* * *

Kakashi pouted looking down from the balcony like stand. "Maa~ I was really looking forward to her showing that move off."

Asuma gave her a look. "Well then I think I'm glad she didn't."

"Well, there are _plenty_ of opportunities~" giggles Kakashi as the Jonin paled. "Besides Naruto should be next if I estimate correctly." Kakashi eye smiled, tilting her head almost innocently. "And I taught him the _best_ one~!"


	98. Naruto vs Kiba

Thank you so much for all the reviews _No1gues_ t you keep me from going lazy and not posting for long periods of time on this fic, thanks~

Enjoy the long chapter \\(0v0)/

 **Igirisu no jutsu:** Uke no Jutsu ;3

* * *

Naruto was growing almost desperate against Kiba.

"What is it Naruto!? Gonna give up yet?" called Kiba smirking, as Akamaru barked in agreement, making Naruto pout.

"Never, Kakashi-Sensei wouldn't like me anymore!" snapped Naruto.

"Maa~ Don't worry Naruto, you're my favorite." called Kakashi lazily, nose buried in her Icha Icha Yaoi, ignoring her other Genin's kicked puppy looks.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" sparkled Naruto, making everyone sweatdrop as Kiba kicked the distracted Naruto in the face.

"Pay attention to me, damn it!" growled Kiba in annoyance as Naruto whined, rubbing his nose.

"Fine. _FINE!"_ called Naruto as he got his hands into a hand sign. "You asked for this!"

"Eh? What're you doing?" asked Kiba cocking his head to the side.

"Kakashi-Sensei taught me this one!" smirked Naruto. **"Igirisu no jutsu!"** Naruto was covered in a puff of smoke.

Everyone held their breathes as the smoke cleared.

There stood Naruto, only his hair was more flat, and his Blue eyes were more wide, and innocent, and he was wearing only a long white T-shirt that reached his mid thigh.

Kiba froze, along side the rest of the genin.

"K-Kiba-kun..." whimpered Naruto, a blush on his cheeks, before he tilted his head. "P-please be gentle, o-or It'll h-hurt!"

Kiba flew back with a nose bleed.

* * *

Kakashi lightly blushed at the scene. "I suppose being an Uke runs in the family."

Sakura looked at Naruto, wide eyes and blushing. "O-oh my..."

Sasuke on the other hand, felt an uncomfortable tightness you know where while his face was bright red. "H-hn."

With Shikamaru, luckily for him, he had fallen asleep.

Chouji and Ino had left to the restroom.

Bless their souls.

With Team Kurenai, Shino and Hinata were stuttering and blushing messes, while Kurenai cried anime tears.

Gai's team were speechless.

Though Neji miiight have had the slightest nosebleed...though he'd never admit. Ever.

Baki's team...

"Mother...what am I seeing...?" mumbled Gaara, light blush on his face, as he stared wide eyed. "Mother...what is an Uke?"

Temari and Kankuro winced, they'd think reading Porn would have cleared at up. "Gaara, we need to have a talk...again."

* * *

And so Uke Naruto won by knockout, before poofing back to his original form. "I won, I won, I won!" cheered Naruto.

Hayate sweatdropped. " _*cough*_ Y-yes, yes you did _*hack*_."

* * *

 **EDIT: Holy shit, Thank you for the...**

 **348 Reviews**

 **154 Followers**

 **153 Favorites**

 **100,005 Views**

 **Like omg what!? \\(QvQ)/**


	99. Hiashi's Doomed

Kakashi hummed as she heard the proctor call up Hinata and Neji.

"Cousins huh? This sounds like it'll get brutal..." commented Kakashi.

.

.

.

.

.

"...This did get brutal."

True to her word, Hinata had to be taken away by the medics into the emergency room, and blood was everywhere from how badly Neji had beaten her.

But Neji's speech had given her some info though...

She'd have to have a word with Hiashi on enslaving their clan members, honestly did they _WANT_ a rebellion?!

And it was safe to say Naruto was not pleased either.

One thing was for sure though, his previous Uke side had gone completely when he said he was going to teach Neji a lesson and swore it on Hinata's blood.

Honestly Kakashi's team was full of melodrama and angst.

Just look at them.

No really.

* * *

Somewhere Hiashi shivered.

He just hoped Sakumo's brat didn't drop by.

 _'That woman is the devil in disguise, honestly!'_

A demon who'd castrated a good amount of them.

Oh the losses they'd suffered!


	100. Gaara vs Lee Part 1

Gaara stared Lee down, while Lee stared Gaara down.

* * *

"Maa~ This is surprisingly tense..." sweatdropped Kakashi.

Hopefully her little pervy panda in training and the miniature version of Gai would both get out of this alive.

* * *

"I'll defeat you, Gaara-san!" chirped Lee, sparkled.

"I'll pound you into the ground." deadpanned Gaara, crossing his arms.

* * *

Kakashi blinked. "That moved a bit fast, don't you think?" Kakashi paused before anime sparkling. "I've found a new ship~"

Everyone within hearing range groaned.

* * *

"And Begin!" called Hayate before jumping away to a safe distance.

Lee moved, while Gaara stood still.

* * *

"This can't be too bad..." sweatdropped Kakashi, watching them warily.

.

.

.

.

"Gai what are you _feeding_ that kid!?"

"The power of youth, my most youthful rival Kakashi!"

* * *

 **Note: WhooHoo! We've hit chapter 100...which makes me realize how slow paced this is going ^^'**

 **But anyways, thank you all for the wonderful support~ hugs to all! *hugs* \\(v)/**


	101. Gaara vs Lee Part 2

Quick note: School will start this Monday, and so expect either more updates or slower updates cause with school you'll never know.

To No1guest: Don't worry, this isn't discontinued, the updates are just slower since I've been a bit busy, and schools about to start up and I'm losing my shit. QvQ

Thank you all for the lovely reviews, they keep me motivated knowing you all like this fic and want me to continue! \\(^v^)/

* * *

Kakashi's eyes widened in horror when she saw Gaara crush Lee's leg and arm.

How could he!?

Right, he was homicidal...she didn't even want to know what he'd do if he took her books seriously.

Kakashi's eyes widened further when she saw Gai jump down to help Lee...in the middle of a match.

Matches aside, Kakashi would be damned if she didn't help the boy herself.

"Medics!" snapped Kakashi as she called over the stunned medics, who snapped out of their light daze and rushed to help the boy, KAkashi carefully picking him up and putting him on a stretcher they provided. "Take care of him." said Kakashi lowly, as they rushed off.

Kakashi then walked over to Gai, who was silent for the first time. "Gai..."

Gai blinked before turning to Kakashi, beaming. "My most youthful Kakashi, how kind of you to help my student out!" said Gai cheerful, though lacking his usual enthusiasm,...though she didn't really blame him.

If that had been one of **_her_ ** Genin...

"Don't worry Gai, Lee is strong. Plus he has his comrades to look after him. He has _you_." said Kakashi putting a hand of comfort on his shoulder, eye smiling.

"Thank you...my most youthful rival, Kakashi." said Gai living a small genuine smile, sparkles and all, and rushed off to where Lee was, top speed.

...She'd be on a **_warpath_**.


	102. After Exams Training

Okie, first things first, I will _NOT_ abandon this story, I **_love_ ** it too much ;=;

Second, I know you guys like this story but please don't spam every chapter with 2-3 comments saying to update, wait till the next chapter please to comment, I'm trying to go at my own pace so I can give you guys something good to read and not crap, cause that's what you get when I end up rushing ^^'

I'm not gonna call anyone out cause that's rude of me, and disrespectful, because I love all my readers equally.

And you're all awesome for giving me these lovely, encouraging reviews, but please keep this in mind.

I'm also coming down with a cold apparently, curse you chilly school classrooms XD

Enjoy the chapter \\(^v^)/~

* * *

After Chouji's match, the Hokage had told them that the next matches would be held the next month.

And so they were dismissed.

.

.

.

"Well my Kawaii little genin~" clapped Kakashi eye smiling as she looked to her cute little brats. "I'm going to have to train Sasuke for most of the Month, and I'm sure you all already know why." said Kakashi, voice getting a bit serious. "But I will take the first week to train all of you together, and send you you separate ways to your Sensei's."

"Kakashi-Sensei?" asked Sakura, tilting her head. "Who's gonna be teaching me and Naruto after the first week?"

"Good Question." nodded Kakashi as Sakura beamed. "For you Sakura, you're on your way to being an excellent Medical Ninja. Naruto on the other hand is something else entirely, which means he'll have to find someone to train him. I'm not sure yet who, but I'll discuss everything with Hokage-sama later on."

Only the best for her little Genin, she wouldn't have it any other way!

"Hmph, speaking of which, where is the Dobe?" muttered Sasuke in question as Kakashi blinked.

"...Good question, though knowing him he's gotten into some sort of trouble looking for a trainer..." sweatdropped Kakashi.

She'd forgotten to tell Naruto about his training, then again he wasn't here so it really wasn't her fault...where could Naruto be?

 _'Maa, I'm sure he's fine...'_

* * *

"No way pervert, I don't want to be trained by you!" anime cried Naruto as he ran as fast as he could.

"Naruto!" called Ebisu running after him, tears sparkling behind his glasses.

An old man with long white hair and a notebook stared after them, blinking owlishly. "Minato?" Before the old man could go after them, he was jumped by an angry horde of homicidal females from the baths.


	103. Jiraiya and Kakashi

After dismissing her team, Kakashi blinked as she walked upon the form of an old, beat up man.

"...Maa~ Jiraiya!" said Kakashi happily as she crouched down next to him, poking his head, which was hidden a lion mane he called hair. "I didn't know you were back~"

Jiraiya groggily looked up, face bruised and bleeding. "K-Kakashi-chan?"

Kakashi eye smiled. "That's me Jiraiya."

Jiraiya grinned, his injuries magically disappearing as he hopped up, face bight as he pulled in Kakashi for a hug.

Kakashi smiled under her mask, she knew Jiraiya wouldn't perv on her, her father from his grave and her Sensei would _murder_ him.

Jiraiya was old, but not _that_ old.

Pulling away, Jiraiya grinned. "You've grown." said Jiraiya as a grandfather would to his granddaughter. "How've you been?"

"Good." said Kakashi, before her expression turned serious. "Though there's something I need to talk to you about."

Jiraiya's expression turned serious as well, eyes narrowing. "Is it about the brat?" said Jiraiya warily. "Sensei-er, Hokage-sama told me already, but I won't train the kid."

Kakashi looked at him in pity. "You see Minato-Sensei in him, don't you?" Kakashi saw Minato in Naruto too, but Naruto was Naruto, not Minato.

"Bahh!" scoffed Jiraiya, waving dismissively, yet playful. "I didn't come here to have you nagging at me, Kakashi-chan, I have some research to do, I hear the Hot Springs are full of babes for my research this time of year!" giggled Jiraiya pervertedly as he walked towards the bath house, making Kakashi sigh.

"You'll see Jiraiya." called Kakashi after him. "That kid'll convince you, he has a way with words and actions that make up for him being such a knucklehead!"

Jiraiya just silently waved a hand, not looking back. _'We'll have to just see.'_

Kakashi sighed, and left to go home to read her Icha Icha Yaoi: Mafia Edition. _'Renato and Tsuna were just about to have sexy time~'_


	104. Special Edition: First meeting with Tobi

To make it clear just in case, this happens a few days after the Chunnin exams, while Team 7 are on break time~

Didn't wanna get you confused ;3

I had a lot of people requesting Kakashi and Tobi to meet, so here it is!

Enjoy my lovelies~

* * *

Kakashi sighed as she went to the local Dango shop,

She had this really weird craving for some at the moment.

Stupid menstrual cycle.

.

.

.

Unknown to Kakashi, someone had noticed her walk right through the doors.

The figure, aka Tobi, stiffened, before hastily going back to looking at the menu in front of him.

Thankfully he was not wearing his Akatsuki Cloak today, just his normal attire.

"I'm sorry, Shinobi-san. We don't have a table for you at the moment, I'm sure you won't mind sharing?" said a nervous waiter.

Kakashi eye smiled. "Maa~ It's fine, I'll share with one of these kind gentlemen." said the silver haired woman as she looked around, only visible eye narrowed calculatingly.

Kakashi's one eye met Tobi's one visble eye.

Tobi ducked hastily, sweatdropping.

Kakashi eye smiled, a glint in her onyx eye.

Tobi internally anime cried, he was so screwed!

"Hello." said Kakashi as she plopped herself into the seat infront of him, ignoring his nervous posture. "Mind telling me your name?" said Kakashi, aura friendly.

 _'Tobi'_ internally sighed before getting back into character. "Hi Pretty lady! Tobi is Tobi, Tobi is a good boy!" greeted Tobi joyfully, shaking a startled and wide eyed Kakashi's hand.

"Uh..." blinked Kakashi before snapping out of it and eye smiling. "Forgive me, you just startled me there." laughed Kakashi nervously, moving a strand of hair from her eyes. "So got a reason for the mask? If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to copy me!"

Tobi flailed comically. "No no no, Tobi would never do that! Tobi didn't know, Tobi is sorry!"

Kakashi laughed, the tinkling sound pleasing Tobi's ears. "I'm just joking with you!"

Tobi laughed sheepishly. "Right!"

After a bit of Talking and joking on both their parts, the two ate their Dango, paid their shares, and walked out the store together, side by side.

Kakashi looked up to Tobi slyly, who was almost a few heads taller then her. "Maa~! This was a nice date!" eye smiled Kakashi slyly as Tobi froze, face under his mask heating up.

"T-Tobi thinks it w-was too!" Tobi managed to stutter out.

Kakashi swore his mask would be bright red if it could be.

"Well then, I have to get back to training my Kawaii Little Genin." eyes smiled Kakashi before quickly pecking Tobi's mask and walking off to meet up with her Genin, whistling merrily. "See you around, Tobi-kun~" Tobi watched, wide eyed under his mask as Kakashi sauntered away.

"...My first date with Kakashi-chan..." after a few moments of disbelief, Tobi fell back and fainted, a blushing soul escaping from his body.

Zetsu was _not_ amused at having to collect Tobi from the middle of a civilian district.

Civilians with gardening sheers were a serious threat.


	105. Where Sakura is Curious

So I got a suggestion of doing a special Birthday chapter for Kakashi since his/her birthday is coming up...someone nag me the day before so I can get that chapter out, you have a my full permission ;3

Enjoy, my lovelies~

* * *

"Kakashi-Sensei..." mumbled Sakura shyly.

Kakashi looked away from her Icha Icha Yaoi: Bondage. "Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"Can I...uh..." Sakura's face turned bright red as she poked her fingers together.

"Maa~ What is it?" asked Kakashi as she eye smiled.

"...I wanna read one of your books!" flushed Sakura.

"Haven't you already?" asked Kakashi unbothered, as Sakura pouted.

"I only got to the first page before Sasuke-Kun used a Katon Jutsu." sweatdropped Sakura, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Huh, no wonder it smelled burned..." blinked Kakashi before she handed her a book labeled 'Icha Icha Yaoi: Rivals' "Have fun, Sakura-chan~"

* * *

"Sasuke-Kun?" asked Sakura as she and Sasuke spared.

"Hn, what is it Sakura?" grunted Sasuke as he dodged a punch.

"...Do you and Naruto fight because of the all the sexual tension?"

Sasuke made a noise that crossed between a bird being strangled and an embaressed whimper.


	106. Special Edition: Kakashi meets Canon

Kakashi's Birthday is tomorrow, so I wanted to have a special chapter just for that, enjoy~ ;3

Enjoy the scene of Kakashi and Obito from _'Scarecrows'_ meeting their Canon selves :D

* * *

Kakashi blinks as he and Obito stare at the-the imposter! "You're trying to claim that you're me?" He points at the eye smiling silver haired woman. "That's impossible. I am a man. I have _always_ been a _man_!" insisted Kakashi flailing his arms around comically.

"Kakashi when did you learn how to do the Sexy Jutsu?" smirked Obito looking over the silver haired beauty.

Not bad if he said so himself.

The Female of the two blinked owlishly. "Obito?"

Obito smirked. "Yes, Kaka- _SHE_?" Obito held his evil laugh in when he noticed Kakashi twitching.

"You're not going to stalk me again are you?" asked the woman warily as Obito's face quickly morphed into a _'WTF'_ face.

Kakashi looked affronted. "Obito!" he gasped in mock horror. "How could you!?"

"I haven't done a thing!" snapped Obito, bristling before turning back to the silver haired woman and glared with all his might. "And you!"

"Maa~" drawled the female version of the Copy-Cat Nin lazily. "Who me?"

"Yes you!" snarled Obito jabbing a finger at said silver head. "What are you!? A Genjutsu? A clone? A Hallucination? _DRUGS?_ "

"Obito you do drugs?" said Kakashi anime crying.

Oh how he'd failed his best friend and let him go to the dark side!

"No!" snapped Obito.

That's it!

He was growing tied of these games!

Obito lunged forward and aimed a Chakra Rod the woman, who dodged in just the nick of time. "I'll _kill_ you, I'll kill _both_ of you!"

"Obito!" whined the female. "You've done enough of that back in my time line!"

"Back in your time line?" blinked Kakashi as he watched Obito try to kill...his female version, and fail. "There's another one of him?"

The Female Copy Nin nodded, while dodging more furious attacks. "Oh yes, except he's a bit more clingy, and friendlier then this one."

Obito snarled before pinning the silver haired beauty down, their noses almost touching. "I'm going to have to teach you a lesson." purred Obito smirking.

"Gladly~"

"Why is this happening!?" cried out Kakashi looking to the sky, anime crying when he saw two Rin ghosts grinning and giving him a peace sign. "Not you too, Rin!"

And so that was how Madara found the trio. _'What in the name of-'_ "Bad Obito, bad!"

Honestly, teenagers these days!

* * *

That's a wrap!

Oh mah gosh this sucked, and made no sense, and I was running out of names to call Fem!Kakashi ;-;

So sorry, it was just so hard to put into words what I wanted to happen, it got grumbled up into this...mess QvQ

On a brighter note, Happy Early Birthday, Kakashi-kun~ ^^

Hope this was somewhat enjoyable, please review!


	107. Ready

Kakashi hummed as she walked down the streets of Konoha.

Her Kawaii little Genin were getting stronger each day, it made Kakashi want to burst into comical tears.

"Maa~ I'll be damned if I let anything happen to them on my watch."

Oh yes, the Chunin exams were in 3 days, and she had worked her Genin to the bone.

They were as ready as they could be.

* * *

Omake...

"Heeeey, Itachi~" giggled Tobi evilly.

"Hn." grunted Itachi in irritation, eye brow twitching.

Itachi looked up, eyes murderous.

He still hadn't calmed down from the incident with almost killing Tobi a few days ago.

"Tobi got to go with pretty lady on a date~" Now if Itachi could see under that mask, he was certain the fool would have been grinning maliciously.

"Oh? And who'd be crazy enough to go with you on a date?" retorted Itachi.

"Guess who, guess who!?" cried out Tobi joyfully, swinging his arms around.

"Who?" Itachi decided to humor him, he had nothing better to do at the moment anyways.

"Kakashi-chan~!"

"..."

"...Ita-?"

 **"Amaterasu."**

 _ **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH-"**_


	108. Sasuke Wants To Revive His Clan

I know, for those of you who have read my newly posted one-shot, this is eerily similar to it XD

Well, this is where I got the idea for it from tbh~

And sorry bout the late updates, school is killing me lol X3

* * *

Kakashi looked at Sasuke, Sasuke looked at Kakashi.

"..Maa~ Sasuke-chan, as cute as you are I can't help you restore your clan." sweatdropped Kakashi, she wasn't a pedophile! _'...At least, I think I'm not?'_

Sasuke grunted. "You're the only woman I can tolerate."

"What about Naruto-kun?" teased Kakashi as Sasuke got a light flush on his cheeks.

"...There's no such thing as male pregnancy."

Kakashi smirked under her mask. "If I recall correctly, Naruto-kun has his Sexy Jutsu~"

"..."

* * *

"Dobe. Transform into a woman. Preferably in my bedroom."

 _"...TEME!?"_


	109. Before Sasuke's Match

I'm so sorry for the late updates!

DA has me busy with commissions, and School is a bitch. QvQ

Hope you all like this chapter~

* * *

Kakashi was training Sasuke, she knew her Kawaii little Genin would be fine without her for a bit, but today was Sasuke's match and she had to make sure Panda-kun didn't turn him into Sasuke-Sand-Dust.

She liked her Genin fully intact Thank You.

Besides Naruto and Sakura weren't babies anymore, they could take care of themselves, that's how much she trusted those troublemakers.

"Now Sasuke, you think you're ready now?" asked Kakashi softly, snapping her Icha Icha Yaoi book shut.

Sasuke panted from their earlier training session, this woman was a monster!

Her stamina and flexibility were insane! _'Okay bad thoughts, that sounded so wrong, bad thoughts...I need brain soap.'_

"I-I think so." smirked Sasuke cockily, wiping away the sweat collecting on his forehead. "The question is, are they ready for me?"

Kakashi eyes smiled, and leaned forward to pet Sasuke's ruffled locks, ignoring the angry pout it got her. "That's the spirit~" Kakashi looked thoughtful. "Sasuke..."

"Hn?" grunted Sasuke.

"Maa~ How would you feel about making a...grand entrance?" chuckled Kakashi, a glint in her eye.

Sasuke smirked. "Thrilled."

"Good. Now put this outfit on, I made it myself~"


	110. Leather

"Where are they!?" growled Sakura, an irk mark throbbing on her forehead. "They're gonna be late!"

Naruto pouted, shrugging. "I dunno Sakura-chan, but Sensei _does_ have a habit of being really late..."

* * *

Gaara was growing agitated, the Uchiha wasn't showing up, and Mother wanted his blood!

"How much...longer?" rasped Gaara with narrowed eyes at the proctor, now Genma, who sweatdropped nervously.

"I-if Sasuke Uchiha does not show up soon, he will be disqualified..." said Genma slightly nervous, almost squeaking when Gaara's killing intent increased.

What the _hell_ were they feeding this kid!?

The crowd was growing uncomfortable, they had mostly come here to see the last (the non homicidal of the two) Uchiha fight, where was he!?

Genma gulped.

Time was up. "Sasuke Uchiha is dis-"

 _Poof!_

"Sorry we're late, we got lost on the road of life~" came the all too familiar voice of one Kakashi Hatake making Genma sigh.

"Hn." came Sasuke's annoyed grunt, who then proceeded to stare Gaara down with what Kakashi had dubbed _'Battle Bedroom Eyes'._

Genma groaned. "What the hell are you wearing, the kid look even more emo than usual!" Genma sweatdropped as Sasuke's glare was directed to him.

"Maa~ I know a certain someone has a thing for leather~" eye smiled Kakashi mysteriously.,

* * *

"Holy shit Sasuke looks _hot_!"

"...Naruto what the hell?"

"I hope Gaara does me a favor and roughs him up a bit..."

 _"NARUTO!"_

* * *

Genma flushed just a tiny bit. "..but that doesn't explain why you're wearing leather too!"

"What can I say, I just like the look~"

* * *

Omake...

 **"MY _'KAKASHI IS WEARING SEXY LEATHER SENSES'_ ARE TINGLING!"**

An annoyed voice was heard from a few rooms down.

"For the love of Kami Madara shut the hell up, I'm trying to fuck Konan over here!"


	111. Gai's At It Again

As Kakashi made her way up to where the Genin and Sensei were seated, looks were thrown at her leather fitted self.

"Maa, is there something on my face?" eye smiled Kakashi, tilting her head as she approached her Jonin friends.

Kurenai whistled. "Damn girl, let me borrow that sometime." smirked Kurenai, eyeing the outfit.

"Would you like the whip and handcuffs that come with it?" purred Kakashi, winking at Asuma as Kurenai flushed and looked at said Jonin, before turning away, face growing brighter by the second. "I'll take that as a yes~"

"My most Youthful Kakashi-chan, you look most youthful in that outfit of yours!" chirped in Gai, giving her a thumbs up, teeth sparkling and all.

Kakashi deadpanned. "You just like it because it's a leather version of your hideous attire."

If it was possible, Gai beamed even brighter. "It just proves you like my most youthful attire!" yelled Gai as he reached out for a hug only to-

 _Silence_

"...This is the third time this month you've groped me Gai, honestly, if you keep this up I'll think you do this on purpose." deadpanned Kakashi as Gai jumped back comically sweatdropping.

"..."

"..."

"...They're youthfully soft!"

* * *

With Gaara and Sasuke...

" _Mother_..." whispered Gaara.

"Huh?" blinked Sasuke as he caught sight of _Eyebrows_ groping his Sensei.

"... _Mother_ that's a weird mating ritual..."

* * *

 _"I SWEAR I WILL FUCKING KILL THAT SPANDEX WEARING, FUZZY UGLY AS HELL EYEBROWED FREAK-!"_

"...What the hell Tobi, un?"

"..."

"...Un."

"T-Tobi is a good boy?"


	112. Blood Problems

"Mother... _M **O** T **H** E **R** I **T** ' **S** M **Y** B **L** O **O** D **!** "_ screeched Gaara, eyes wide and almost horrified as an insane smile broke out on his face.

* * *

Kakashi blinked before sighing. "Well then...this brings back memories..." sweatdropped Kakashi as she looked over to Sakura.

Sakura bristled. "What!?"

Kakashi looked away. "I don't even want to remember the day you got your period..."

"Hey I wasn't like that!" protested Sakura defensively.

"You broke Sasuke's arm Sakura... _Sasuke's arm."_

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...How youthful, my cherry blossom!"

* * *

An ANBU smirked as he watched the fight from the stands as he made hand signs.

Feathers dropped.


	113. The Otogakure Invasion Part 1

Kakashi knew something was wrong the moment she noticed feathers dropping around the stadium, and her eyes getting heavy.

 _'KAI!'_ Kakashi made a hand sign to dispel the Genjutsu she was about to get caught in, Gai doing the same beside her. "Gai, do you know what's going on!?"

"I do not my most youthful Kakashi!" called back Gai, as he looked around, eyes narrowed. "But I have a feeling!"

Kakashi's eyes widened as she felt an unfriendly chakra approaching.

Thinking quick, she pulled out a Kunai from her punch, and threw it at Gai.

Gai noticed and took the hint, and moved his head quickly to the right, the Kunai missing him and hitting the ANBU behind him.

"Ack!" the Nin behind Gai cried, as the Kunai slit his throat, killing him.

"They're not Konoha ANBU!" called Kakashi as she took out another Kunai, and fell into defensive, while Gai did the same, falling into a Taijustu stance.

Kakashi and Gai, now back to back, were surrounded by a few (not)ANBU and Oto nin.

Kakashi smirked underher mask, eyes smiling. "Maa~Well this'll be fun, now won't it Gai?"

"Indeed it will, let us take them out with the power of our combined youth!"

And at that moment, the other nin knew they had fucked up.


	114. The Otogakure Invasion Part 2

The Oto nin watched tensely as the Female Copy Nin reached for something in her kunai holster.

"Ka-Kakashi, you can't mean to-" A wide eyed Gai was cut off when Kakashi gave him an eye smile...the kind that makes her look demonic mind you.

"Hush now Gai~ Let me have my fun, they interrupted my Genin's chance to become Chunin." shushed Kakashi.

"O-of course." nodded Gai swallowing nervously. "I'll go be youthful in that corner over there..." said Gai retreating into the corner, hoping to escape his rivals warpath.

It was never good when Kakashi was this mad, the last time he saw her like this was when someone had tired to take her Icha Icha Yaoi away from her...it hadn't ended well.

Kakashi hummed before looking back to the Oto nin, pointing something at them. "Now it's time to show you all why I'm called _'Kakashi of the Rusty Nail'_ in the Bingo Books~"

In her hand, was a rusted, sharp, bloodstained, nine inch long, nail.

 _T_ he Oto nin's eyes widened in terror as they attempted to back up slowly. _'Oh shit-'_

Before they could make a run-er, I mean tactical retreat, Kakashi appeared behind them. "Maa~ Where you you think you're all going~?"

Screams could be heard throughout the village.


	115. Special Edition: With Obito

Obito's eyes widened behind his mask. "What!?"

Zetsu nodded. "Orochimaru's currently invading Konoha. And from the way things are going I'd say the Third Hokage might die."

"And what of her?" asked Obito, killing intent leaking out making Zetsu nervously ink back.

"S-she's handling herself just well..." sweatdropped Zetsu, not wanting to tell Obito that Kakashi had castrated most of the nins in her way.

It was a gruesome thought itself.

"I sure as hell hope she is fine, if not...Orochimaru will _die_." spoke Obito quietly, making Zetsu tense. "And I will kill everyone in my path."

Zetsu silently prayed.

At the rate Obito was spitting out killing intent, his plants would wither and die.


	116. The Otogakure Invasion Part 3

Warning beforehand, everyone here is more OOC then usual, and nothing will make sense, I have a feeling...

And I think I may get some ages messed up...we'll just have to see X'D

* * *

Sarutobi, currently battling Edo Tensei Hashirama and Tobirama, heard the scream and froze. "Oh hell no..." cursed Sarutobi, paling.

Tobirama, still attacking, rose a brow. "What is it?" Hashirama gave a look of agreement.

Sarutobi blocked a blow. "Kakashi-chan..."

Hashirama looked a bit pale. "Don't tell me that's the brat Sakumo's kid."

Sarutobi gave him a look. "She is, yes. Why?"

Tobirama looked ready to turn over and die.

Oh, wait.

He was a zombie now.

 _*cough*_

Hashirama answered for his brother while making hand signs. "The brat had an odd fixation on using his Tanto..to uh, castrate men."

"No wonder the Iwa Shinobi were so afraid...it also explains the rapid population drop they had while he was still alive..." Sarutobi sighed. "So that's where she gets it from."

Tobirama dared to ask. "Get's what from?"

Sarutobi grimaced. "Her odd fixation on carving out testicles with her rusty nail."

Hashirama and Tobirama both paled, enough to look like ghosts.

Sarutobi motioned over to Orochimaru. "She got to him too, but at least _he_ can switch bodies and get a _newer_ , _bigger_ pair."

The one time Sarutobi envied his old, deranged student's Jutsu.

The two older Hokages looked over to Orochimaru, pitying. "You poor, poor unlucky bastard."

Evil or not, no one deserved such a cruel fate.

(Unless you were Danzo.)


	117. Special Edition: Meeting In A Bookstore

Pain looked at Tobi and Itachi "You two have a mission in Konoha."

"What's it for?" asked Itachi bluntly as Tobi nodded.

Pain looked strangely panicked. "So Konan's birthday is coming up..."

* * *

Kakashi whistled as she looked through the Icha Icha series on a bookshelf in Konoha's bookstore.

"Should I get Icha Icha Yaoi: Yandere, or maybe Icha Icha Yaoi: Uchiha-Cest- _wait_ what?" blinked Kakashi as she took the book off the shelf and scanned through it, eyes widening as a blush broke out onto her face. "O-oh my~" Who knew the Sharingan could be used like _that_? ' _If only Sasuke was older and it wouldn't be considered pedophilia..'_

Kakashi snapped out of her day dream when she heard the door open, signifying that some more customers had entered.

Kakashi blinked when she saw-Tobi?

"Tobi!" called Kakashi cheerfully, making the hyper masked man turn to face her, his companion doing the same. "Maa~ It's good to see you again!"

Ignoring Itachi's flinch, Tobi skipped over to Kakashi, popping out moe flowers. "Tobi is happy to see you again! Tobi brought a friend!"

Kakashi looked over to Itachi, her eyes narrowed. "Any reason he's wearing a paper bag over his head?"

Tobi sweatdropped. "He's...uh, allergic to sunlight?" noticing Kakashi wasn't buying it, he continued. "Weasal-kun has a really pretty face, so pretty the sun gets jealous, so it tries to burn it off!" gasped Tobi dramatically as Kakashi sighed. "A-and he's a mute!"

Itachi glared daggers at Tobi, unamused.

"What brings you around here, especially at the bookstore?" asked Kakashi, as she flipped through the pages of her newly found interest.

"Tobi was looking for a gift to give to his...friends girlfriend! Any suggestions for Tobi?" giggled Tobi, bouncing on his heels.

Kakashi visibly brightened. "Maa~ I know just the thing~"

Itachi watched them warily.

Why did he have a bad feeling about this...

* * *

"Tobi is back! Here you go Leader-sama!"

"...What's this?"

"Why _Icha Icha Yaoi: Bondage Play_ of course!"

"..."

"Tobi thinks you'll both find it very...informative."

Obito smirked under his mask when he saw Pain blush bright red.

Cute.

* * *

Omake...

"What book did you get?" asked Tobi as Kakashi giggled and blushed pervertedly, looking up from her book.

Kakashi bookmaeked the page before turning the cover so that they could see the title. "Why Icha Icha Uchiha-Cest of course~"

Tobi tripped and fell flat on his face, while Itachi beside him paled under his paper bag. _'What kind of monster writes this-?'_

Itachi dared to glance at the name of the author, when he saw who wrote it, he gave a whimper of misery.

* * *

 _Icha Icha Yaoi: Uchiha-Cest_

 _Written By: Mikoto Uchiha_

* * *

Itachi for the first time in years, gave a wail of defeat.

"Maa~ What's wrong, Paperbag-san?"


	118. The Otogakure Invasion Part 4

This is the one arc I don't remember much about ^^'

I hope you don't mind if it's a bit...erm, choppy X'D

Also there's fanart of Kakashi-chan up on my DA, a long with some other things if you're interested~ ;D

And sorry bout the slow updates, I swear this fic is still gonna be continued *w*

Enjoy!

* * *

Kakashi and Gai soon met up with the other Jonins and ninja.

Kakashi caught sight of Iruka. "Iruka! Are the Civilians and Academy students evacuated!?"

Iruka nodded, his kind demeanor taking a serous one. "I made sure, Anko helped me too."

Anko gave a cheeky salute.

Kakashi smirked under her mask. "We can all go out now, no?"

She was rewarded with some dark chuckles.

Boy would this be a fun work out~

* * *

Omake...

Hiashi sat at the training grounds in peace, meditating.

He was wondering on what the devil woman could be doing at the moment, honestly Sakumo must have had a heck of a woman for their child to turn out like...that.

Really, they hadn't done much to gain her ire, he just wanted to push Hinata to become stronger, like any loving parent would.

Okay, maybe his methods weren't too...favorable, but it was in her best interests, just look at how strong she'd gotten now!

Hiashi thought back to the book the devil woman and her accomplice (Kurenai) had given him a while back titled _'How to stop being a douche bag 101.'_

He might need to brush up on his reading.

Hiashi blinked when he was suddenly surrounded by dozens of Oto nin.

Right.

Invasion.

This wasn't the time to reminiscence.

Hiashi sighed.

He was getting too old for this crap.


	119. The Otogakure Invasion Part 5

I'm kinda stuck here aha ^^'

Which is the reason for the stupidly slow and random updates, if you guys have any idea's, PM me or drop me a review, I'll be sure to check out your idea's for this arc ^^

Also if there are any mistakes I'm sorry, I'm writing this at exactly 3:46 AM, while half asleep Owo'

Enjoy I guess~

 **Warning: The destruction of the 4th Wall is here!**

* * *

You know that moment when you realize you're screwed as hell?

The Oto nin truly realized it when they saw a horde of homicidal looking Jonin coming at them at top speeds.

"Let's get out of here!"

"We can't, Generic Villain #1!"

"Why not Generic Villain #2!"

"The script says so!"

"...Damn it!"

"It's like we were written with horrible dialogue just so the authoress could kill us off quicker."

"Well obviously, the readers need some more excitement, they're probably ready to rip her head off..."

"At least we have screen time."

Suddenly Kakashi was in front of them, looking irritated and pissed off . _**"NO ONE**_ breaks the 4th wall, that's my job."

Aw damn it they were screwed now.

* * *

Tobi opened his mouth to speak.

Pain gave him an icy glare, cutting him off before he could speak. "No."

"But Kakashi-"

 _"NO."_

"But _KAKASHI JUST-"_

 _ **"NO."**_


	120. The Otogakure Invasion Part 6

Guesssss who's Birthday it is~? XD

Yup, not telling you how old I just turned, but I will tell you I just got a year taken out of my life span lmao.

Sorry bout the late update, and so many wonderful idea's being thrown at me~ 0w0

Enjoy!

 **Warning: Anticlimactic-ness and one lazy authoress.**

 **Edit: Thanks for catching my mistake, guest! I guess I was too hyper off cake to notice ^^'**

* * *

Kakashi ran to where she could feel the Genin's chakra.

Apparently from the info they had gathered, Gaara had gone on a rampage.

That wasn't a good thing.

At all.

Kakashi trusted her kawaii little Genin, really she did, but they were Genin, and up against a Jinchurriki they'd need help, not to mention his siblings.

Kakashi sighed.

She was getting too old for drama.

Being ever on alert, Kakashi dodged a handful of shuriken, thrown by a trigger happy kunoichi. "TenTen! Maa~ It's me."

"Kakashi-Sensei!?" gasped TenTen as the rest of the Genin came out of hiding...well, except her Genin.

So typical of her Genin.

Kakashi narrowed her eyes. "No time for formalities, spread out and help wherever you can all though..." Kakashi sighed. "Knowing you lot you'll go looking for my kawaii little Genin..."

Before any of them could answer, Kakashi jumped off, eyes narrowed dangerously as she looked back at them. "Bring my silly Genin back home safely, you hear!?"

Neji gulped.

If they didn't do as the crazy Jounin said, they'd be...be...oh god no. "Okay, let's spread out!"

Everyone was surprisingly silent as they nodded.

If they messed this up they'd be doomed.

"So troublesome..."


	121. Time and Foreshadowing

**Warning: Spoilers, wait, can you even call this a spoiler? Er, make it foreshadowing, I just like, skipped a whole arc, this is like an omake then? Ugh, call it whatever ;u;**

 **Carry on now~**

* * *

A scream rang out in the Valley of the End, feminine.

 _'How...how could I have let this happen!?'_

While it rained, a silver haired woman cradled the body of a blonde boy, blood pooling around them.

Onyx and Sharingan eyes looked pained. _'I didn't make it...!'_

 _._

.

 _'Hey KakaBaka!'_

 _._

 _'Y-you baka, be more careful, Rin-chan can't always heal you!'_

 _._

 _'Hey, let's celebrate your Birthday together, k-kay?'_

 _._

 _'Kakashi, take Rin and run, I'll be okay!'_

 _._

 _'K-kakashi-!'_

 _._

 _'...I...l-love...you...'_

 _._

 _._

Kakashi summoned her ninken, still clutching the boy to her chest.

 _'...I Didn't make it in time!'_

Pakkun appeared in a plume of smoke."Hey, what's-?"

"Pakkun! Go get help!"

"Got it!"

 _'...Why...?'_

"C'mon Naruto, pull through!"

 _'...Can I never make it in time?'_

 _"NARU!"_

 _'...Just once...'_

Kakashi tried recalling whatever healing Jutsu's Rin had taught her, her hands glowing green as she frantically tried to close the wound.

 _'I want to be on time.'_

* * *

 **And that's a wrap~**

 **Oh god, I'm horribly sorry for the slow ass update!**

 **My Wi-Fi's broken down and this was the one time it was on long enough for me to type it up ;u;**

 **Overall, almost nothing has been updated, but the chapters are all written halfway at least, please bare with me, I know I'm all over the place ^^'**

 **On the bright side, I've been working to get my drivers permit next week, just finished the 6 hours with the drivers ed teacher portion this morning, 6Am-10AM can you believe it!?**

 **Isn't that great? Mada-chan's going on the road~ _*sparkling*_**

 **...Fuck it, I'm terrified, get me off the road please.**

 **Please.**

 **Moving on, there, I tossed in some angst, I imagine it makes some sense? If not, I'm sorry ^^'**

 **I hope you guys like it and don't wanna kill me ;w;**


End file.
